Blood diamonds
by Miss Sugar Cane
Summary: "What's suddenly so wrong with you Giovanni? I don't understand!" "You know exactly what I mean Delia! You're mine alone! I love you and I will never share you with anybody else! No matter whether it's another man, your friends or even a child!" Dark Diamondshipping (Giovanni x Delia) (Sakaki x Hanako). Rated M for violence and suggested rape
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first fic. First I planned to write a kind of some 'happy' Diamondshipping-story. But suddenly I had this idea and I couldn't withstand to write it down.

**English isn't my native tongue and I'm not very old so please don't kill me for grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. I try to do my best!** I'm also not aware of English comma placement :")

Reviews are welcomed, but no flames and spam!

Rated for murder, dark thoughts and suggested rape

_italics: _thoughts

**I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. This also applies to the following chapters!**

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blood diamonds<span>  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- An unexpected surprise**

CLASH!

The wineglass was smashing on the floor and its contents left a huge dark stain on the expensive red carpet.

"What the hell have you fools just said?"

Giovanni Corleone was himself pretty sure he had misheard something.

Apparently the wine or those endless hours he spent at his office started to have a strange effect on his ears or to cause hallucinations.

Until the second before, he was yelling at his 'favorite' employees Jessie, James and Meowth for failing a thousand times and wasting mounts of his money in some ridiculous robots.

Annoyingly had they always been screwing up every mission and also used to tell the name 'Team Rocket' everyone, even the police or other important personalities and made it sound like some ridiculous teenie gang. Giovanni wanted his crime syndicate Team Rocket to be a secret organization but with keeping those evolution brakes around it was impossible.

Just because of those fools latest attempts to steal a 'valuable and unique' cup from a museum the police knew about Team Rocket thanks to their well known Motto. Luckily the cops haven't started yet to suspect Giovanni, the rich powerful businessman and Gym Leader of Virdian City, to be the leader of the mysterious team.

He just kept those three morons around because Jessie's mother Miyamoto had been his godmother and his own mother had promised her to take care of Jessie in case Miyamoto wouldn't return from her mission to capture Mew (what had been the case).

Almost all persons who took a role in Giovanni's childhood used to be mean evil bastards, even his own mother who had been the most feared woman in Johto and Kanto. He grew up in a mafia family, affected by murder, violence and treason. A world in which no child deserved to grow up with persons no one would ever want to meet like bloodthirsty ruthless criminals and cruel insane lunatics.

Miyamoto had been the sole exception. For him she had been the mother he never had, always nice, friendly and patient with him. His mother had been a cruel insane fury who always used to beat and punish him for even the smallest mistakes and even proceeded to… No! He swore to ban it off his mind long ago! What his mother used to do to him had always been his biggest secret. He had been sharing it with the person he adored and trusted the most - and that person had not been Miyamoto.

Giovanni thought he owed Miyamoto something for being the single light in his childhood so he kept her daughter Jessie and her friends around even if they were the biggest idiots he ever Giovanni thought about firing them he remebered the promise to Miyamoto. Well, his mother broke it through sending Jessie to an orphanage. A long time later, long after Giovanni became the leader of Team Rocket, he stumbled over the name "Jessie Musashi" in the list of new recruits and decided to keep her for Miyamoto. He just paired her with an annoying talking Meowth that had failed at serving him and a man named James and sent them off to be left in peace of them.

Yet as Meowth told him the reason they tried to steal that cup had been "as a present for ya boss" the line was finally crossed.

Giovanni already thought sometimes about sending them to a headshrinker or confining them in the nuthouse. They were always thinking he would be interested in some ridiculous weak pokemon or worthless items. This was almost offense! Truly believing he would be interested in a Psyduck or Snover. Giovanni always used to be surprised when someone reported him about their failed missions but this was truly the coronation.

Had they really been thinking he would be interested in a stupid boring goblet? Giovanni had seen it as it was sold in public at an auction. It was nothing but an ugly worthless thing, just as all pokemon and items the trio planned to steal or capture. Had they really been so naïve to think he, their boss, would have an interest in something so ugly and worthless like that? The safes in his banks and his estate's basement were already abuzz with valuable treasures,gold, paintings, jewelry… Giovanni owned more gold than people could ever dream of! Nearly all valuable items of the world found their way into his hands, no matter how, stolen, inherited or bought... Just his most precious jewel went missing, ran away a long time ago…

Jessie, James and that Meowth were cowering in front of him on their knees, flinching when their boss moved, begging him not to fire them, promising to never fail again. They pleaded in a desperate tone ,attempting to convince him that it wasn't their fault and showed up with the same pathetic excuse: The mysterious 'Twerp' and his powerful rat: A Pikachu.

Nonsense like always.

He just refused to believe it.

It was simply impossible.

A ten-year old boy had no chance against two adults and a cat!

But he was totally surprised as the three were able to show him a video on the Kanto News Channel. It was a recording of the Indigo League and showed a battle of a boy with a red white base cap and a Pikachu. They were battling a boy with spiked brown hair in a violet sweater.

Giovanni never watched 'Kanto News Channel', the most important transmitter in – well - Kanto, even not when the Pokemon League Championship was broadcasted. It had been banned a few years ago from his TV list after a reporter described him as a 'cold heartless bastard' according to the way he always battled challengers who wanted to earn the earth badge. The reporter had been the 'heartless' one after that incident and the transmitter's control center received a very threatening mad call …

But Giovanni was really confused and surprised when the three told him the name of the brat what resulted in some mess, now splattered on the expensive carpet in his office.

"The boy's name is Ash Ketchum " answered Jessie. The trio cowered even more together, more frightened than ever. Glancing at him with wided eyes, afraid of what their Boss would do next with had heard some rumors about failed agents and grunts who their boss was tired off. Some 'voices' told the trio they remained tied down in cells in the lowest dirtiest basement with open bleeding wrists, suffering a slow cruel death. They forgot at once about it, thinking it was nonsense because those 'voices' had been their 'best friends': Butch and Cassidy.

James was the first who broke the silence.

"Sir" he whispered, trembling "is something wrong?"

**"Get out! At once!"**

He didn't need to say this twice. The three ran as fast as possible, stumbling over their feet while approaching the door as fast as possible. The massive door fell loudly in its lock but Giovanni didn't care, tried to pull himself together and turned again towards the screen which showed the stopped video.

With shaking hands the crime lord pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and zoomed towards the boy with the red base cap so his face was clear child's hair was raven black and reminded Giovanni of his own mother's hair color. The boy's facial features were a bit edged, just like his own. His and the boy's complexion also matched. Finally Giovanni's glance reached the young trainer's eyes. They were brown like chocolate. " There is just **one** person else in the universe who has eyes colored like those" murmured Giovanni.

Those eyes and the name Ketchum brought memories back to him. Memories of bliss, memories of joy and happiness but also memories of frustration and anger were connected with that was just shocked. He had given up searching that kid and it's mother a couple of years ago and now he found him, nearly handed to him on a silver plate! So sudden and fast!

After the short wave of shock left him he was overloaded with a sudden thirst of revenge and excitement. At long last after all those years Giovanni detected the one who took away his most cherished treasure. His angel, his everything, the love of his life.

Now he knew the guilty one, knew his face, the way he dressed and most of all: His name.

Running his hand though his slicked back dark brown hair he breathed a sigh of relief ,his lips formed an evil smirk before he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

" Hello? Matori? Ah good. Good, you need to do something for me. It's urgent!"

After giving his secretary the instruction to find out the boy's and his mother's address, Giovanni leaned back in his massive black leather chair, grinning amused while imagining Delia's expression when he would stand in her doorstep again, unexpected and astonishing. Perhaps she would yell at him, demanding him to leave at once before he could hurt her precious little boy and take her back to live with him forever. Or maybe she would shriek away, scared of her husband, cowering in front of him while asking how the hell he found back to her.

Yeah it would be really amusing to take her back making her live with him for the rest of their lives! He did everything in his power to find her after she disappeared, killed all agents in rage who brought him news about failed seeking attempts. He thought about her all day and night. She always haunted him in his dreams. _Well, when I get her back I won't have to dream anymore..._

But what excited the half-Italian the most was that kid. Ash, his son. The reason Delia left him all those years ago_. Sure, she was afraid of my 'plans' for him_. Giovanni chuckled and another grin flashed across his face. Sure, killing the boy will be fun, he shall regret ever being born, ever walking, ever breathing, ever existing! _Maybe_ thought Giovanni_ I shall let him suffer and leave him in the darkest deepest basement of headquarters with open wrists like what I always do with useless disappointing agents or scream my opinion directly into his face while strangling him to death_. But the old fashioned way which included a poison which did it's work in a very slow and very agonizing way appeared also very attractive to Giovanni. Maybe he should ask the assassins of Team Rocket or some friends for advice, for a good way of making a victim suffer until it's last breath.

It wouldn't be much of a problem for the continuing of Team Rocket if he killed Ash, Giovanni already had an heir for his underground empire, a ten-year old son with his friend and main executive Ariana. But for Giovanni Ariana was just a good friend who did him a favor by carrying his child- and was nothing compared to his wife.

The boy named Silver lived with her until he started his received his first Pokemon and went on a long journey. Well in Giovanni's opinion Silver wasn't a problem. Silver just was in need of the attention of Ariana and not the attention and love of his precious Delia.

The Rocket Boss just continued to stare angry at the figure of his son, glad to be on the verge of getting Delia back. But Giovanni couldn't fight the growing rage towards his son. With the built up madness, anger and frustations his hand slowly clenched into a fist. A moment later there was a loud crush, sparks flew,grey smoke started to rise and cables of all colors hung everywhere. It was just the result of Giovanni's flaming anger, a round hole in the black computer monitor where Ash Ketchum's face had been secounds wave of anger inside Giovanni faded as he pulled his outstreched arm back and rubbed the black scorch marks off his new suit's sleeves. The crime lord had bought it a few days ago and it had cost more money than most people would see in their lives, just like everything he owned but now he wasn't worried about sleeves. There was far more important business to do...

_Soon Ash_, he thought as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head _, soon you'll be introduced to your Daddy. And I swear, I'm going kill you! I'm gonna fucking kill you my dear 'son'! I vowed to get rid off you when you dared to sneak in my angel's womb, daring to steal her attention, her affections, her love away from me! Claiming and brainwashing what is mine! You're going to pay dearly for this!_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Giovanni just reminds me of Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather (don't know why :) ) and I wanted to give him a different surname than Rocketti or Ketchum (well, Ketchum wouldn't have matched the plot of my fic) so I decided to give him the family name Corleone.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Unwanted News**

**11 years ago**

It was a cloudless warm evening. The sky gloomed red and golden of the beautiful sunset.

Skyscrapers and houses passed along the window as Giovanni sat in the backseat of his gleaming black limousine, heading back from the airport to his mansion while his loyal Persian was sleeping on a pillow of red velvet on the seat beside him. The feline's ears and whiskers twitched and she was purring softly, apparently having a nice dream (well…if cats could actually dream). The red jewel on her forehead reflected the crude rays of the sunset.

Giovanni felt anticipated to return home after nearly five weeks. Five weeks in Sapporo of painful boring meetings, discussions and not ending conferences, arguing about contracts or mounts of money. Yesterday, finally the deals had been made and the contracts had been initialed so all members could return home.

His lips formed a smile in anticipation of seeing his beloved again. It had been far too long since he saw her and her angelic smile the last time, since he touched her, kissed her or made love to her... Out of a sudden, the next moment those blissful feelings were displaced with a hint of fear as Giovanni remembered something that could turn out very very horrible.

Delia didn't feel well when he left. Every evening he called her she was complaining about the same things: mood swings, throwing up in the morning, ravenous appetite and how much she missed him. Giovanni just told her to go to the doctor and relax although he was himself anything but relaxed.

All those terms caused him to worry according to the fact that they were typical indications of a pregnancy.

Somehow he didn't want his wife to be expecting a child. Luckily she was always on birth control and took the pill everyday but the thought didn't leave the businessman's mind especially after a talk with a good friend he wanted to make sure she was out of harm and this thought of him would never become true.

_When I get home I'm simply going to fake some kind of diagnostic sheet for her that will require sterilization for surviving so I'll never have to worry about anything like that ever again. Yes that will work absolutely, why didn't I get that idea earlier?_

Giovanni was ripped off his thoughts as the chauffeur was driving through a huge gate into the approach of his estate, a kind of a long avenue with trees gracing both sides. The chauffeur stopped the car at the entrance of the large impressive white marble mansion and opened the door for his employer to step out. Persian jumped out of the car behind him and yawned but shrieked back at once when the kitten saw the host that was waiting for her trainer. Her trainer was by now used to arrivals like this: countless persons, employees, executives, agents…he wasn't able to make them all out!

Giovanni's glance wandered over the crowd.

While he approached them he found himself immediately surrounded and already being pestered with some contracts, offered deals, business affairs, greetings or whatever…he didn't care about that. It was just annoying, nothing else.

Giovanni just said something like "Send it to my office…Later…Yes, absolutely…" to everyone who dared to bother him right now, getting nothing they were saying or who was talking to him. Right now there was just one person who was important to the Rocket Boss.

Suddenly he saw her behind a few grunts.

His angel, his single star on the night sky.

Beautiful as always in her favourite lilac colored chiffon dress that went a bit above her knees and white bolero grazing her shoulders. Auburn waves of hair fell over her shoulders, matching perfectly with the color of her dress. Her lips formed that cheerful but also seductive smile that always exited him and as his piercing eyes met her adorable shining ones, there was nothing holding him back anymore.

Forgetting the crowd and the audience immediately he caught the woman who rushed up to him in his open arms. Their lips met and Giovanni felt at once the stress and effort of the past weeks and meetings vanishing. He didn't care about the giggling and chuckling of the crowd, all that mattered to him right now was holding his Delia in his arms again.

The two were suddenly administring some whistles from the crowd and some "Yeah, get it on!"

Giovanni turned around to face the people who revolved around him and Delia, gawking at them with prying glances as if they had never seen a man and a woman together before. _Must be funny for them to see a powerful daunting man like me smucking faces with his wife._

"You're all dismissed. I take care of all business tasks tomorrow."

They all parted quickly, giggling and talking but Giovanni had just eyes for Delia at the moment.

"How have you been? Tell me everything!" asked Delia, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, I've been fine but it was really boring. I'm glad to be back and to be with you right now!"

"And the deals and the meetings? How's Kaito?"

"He's fine and the deals also. I gained more money than expected!" Giovanni answered, not telling her that something Kaito, a Japanese business partner and good friend of his told him made him very nervous about her discomforts.

Kaito's wife Sayuri had given birth to a baby girl a few weeks ago and the yakuza leader had been totally pissed off, tired and exhausted. According to Kaito's report Sayuri was overwhelmed with newfound mother love and never had time for her husband. She didn't even care about the fact that she nearly died of giving birth to that little brat according to a fatal loss of blood while being in labor.

_If that's ever happening with Delia…no! _Giovanni decided it was better not to let this thought end. Babies and being pregnant seemed to have a strange effect on their mother's thinking. Giovanni knew Sayuri and he knew well that she was most definitely not the mother type...

He never expected this of her, she always had a strong sense of duty and pride. Rumors said she once had slaughtered fifty men of her husband's organization after one of them had called her 'insane'. And that woman had turned into a loving mother in a few weeks? This was impossible!

"But that's not important. How are you? Are you feeling well?" interjected Giovanni while he tried to focus his thoughts back on Delia.

He wanted to change the subject quickly, also wanting to clarify his wife's mysterious morning sickness in need to know whether his apprehensions were true or not.

She blushed and brushed an auburn strand off her face.

" I have something important and great to tell you" She took in a deep breath.

_Please, don't tell me what I'm thinking! Please, anything but this! Please don't be…_

"Vanni, I'm pregnant"

**"WHAT?"**

"You've heard me. I said I'm pregnant. Isn't that great?"

_Fuck! Am I in the wrong movie?_

She seemed to be happy.

Yeah there was no doubt.

Her happy gaze and expression, her overjoyed smile and sparkling eyes..

Yeah she was most definitely happy.

**How the hell could she be happy?**

This was the worst day of his life!

Giovanni's knees went weak. He couldn't believe it, his worst fear came true! He had been afraid this would happen since she told him about her problems for the first time although he didn't know himself why he certainly refused to let his wife get pregnant.

Was it because a child would claim her full attention? Or a birth would have certain risks for Delia? He didn't know.

"Euhm, yes!" He smiled affected, trying to conceal his doubts and worries.

_Ok, stay cool and try to figure 't adumbrate what you're planning to do! It would break her pure heart if you tell her!_

"Since when do you know? Tell me everything!"

"Well, there's not much to tell. You told me to go to the doctor. I did so and: She told me I'm already in the fourth month!"

_What? Ok, I take that back, now it's much worse! Too late for a 'legal' abortion!_

"But how could this happen? You took the pill everyday. Or did you miss one?" He had seen it himself, the dented empty packages in the trash can.

"No I took it everyday, but in september I had to take antibiotics because of my terrible bronchitis. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do! But what has this to do with your pregnancy?"

"I asked that too and the doctor said antibiotics annul the effect of the pill. She forgot to tell me this when I started to be on birth control." Delia continued to smile, now a bit embarrassed. Her husband just sighed.

"Ok my angel. Let's see how everything's going to turn out"

Giovanni decided it was the best not to start a discussion and to pay his wife's gynecologist a little visit, in want to know why she kept quiet about the effect of antibiotics...

He just pulled Delia closer and continued to wrap his arms around his hands up and down her sides. His hands went lower and the mafia lord noticed the small but clearly visible bulge in his wife's abdomen._.._

_Well ,seems like I'm forced to find a way to get rid of that little parasite. Quick._ His thoughts went back to his wife who was currently snuggling into his chest, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping, breathing in a equable pace.

_I won't let anything happen to you Delia. I'm going to get that thing out of you before it will be able to steal you away from me, your love or even your life! It won't harm you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: As I've reread the previous and this chapter I was just throwing my hands up in horror and just embarrassed about the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. So I've rewritten them and corrected them :) (hope it's less horrible now!). Thank you all for those friendly reviews! They really encourage me, you all get cookies!

**Warnings: **'slight' ooc

I still don't own Pokemon... blah, blah, blah...

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – Growing frustration**

A few weeks passed and Giovanni saw how his worst fears concerning Delia starting to come true. Her healthiness started to suffer thanks to the little parasite growing inside her. The past weeks had been like forecourt of the hell. Either she was throwing up, sleeping or trying to handle her raging hormones. Those so-called 'side-effects of a pregnancy' really pulled at his beloved's nerves.

Usually Delia used to be grace and cheerfulness afoot. Recently, thanks to those f#?%ing mood swings caused by the small monster inside her that had also changed. Instead of her cheering and kind words mental breakdowns, crying fits and attacks of sudden inferiority complexes were on the daily routine. It hurt Giovanni to see his Delia in such an instable and frail condition. He knew some future fathers thought the mothers of their children looked more gorgeous than ever with their growing stomachs. That was something he would never understand. Delia always used to look enchanting and to be the most beautiful being in the universe but not in her current condition. One year ago she had had a terrible appendicitis and had to go to hospital for almost a week. Giovanni still remembered it with horror as it had been yesterday. The petite body of hers curled up in a fetal position, screaming at the top of her lungs in pain, beads of sweat running down her frightened and pained features... That had been the most horrific experience he had to aide Delia through. Until recently...

Giovanni had also gotten very frustrated the past weeks. Despite the fact that Delia seemed to be obsessed with her new role as a Mom-to be, another of the worst parts for him was that their sex life was currently hitting a fairly rock bottom. No matter what Giovanni tried to get her to go to the bedroom with him, it didn't work. Even with a hardly prepared romantic candlelight bubble bath he didn't manage to seduce his pregnant wife - and usually that always worked.

Instead of advertising his real thoughts and worries face to face with Delia Giovanni just let her do anything she wanted, tried to cheer her up and make her happy like he always did even though he still couldn't be happy himself about the fact that he was going to be a father. If the baby already claimed Delia's full attention and love when it was still inside her how would it end when it was born? The little monster had already taken almost everything he loved and adored, almost everything he claimed hardly as his own. Children were always time and love annihilators. And such a love and time annihilator in the arms of his precious Delia, if those delicate creamy arms of hers ever cradled a child instead of wrapping arround him at night… It would be hell on earth, a terrible nightmare with no chance of awaking!

Giovanni wanted her just for his own.

When they had gotten married he swore he would never share her with anybody else, whether it was a child, her relatives, her friends or even another man! Something so lovely innocent and beautiful belonged to his hands, just his to cherish, to love and to protect. And he would always be the only one loved by her. No one would ever have her love, her devotions or her affections beside him! No other one would ever have her smile, her love, her beauty or cheerfulness!

_I've been always the only one in her heart and I always will be, no matter what it takes!_

Giovanni always did everything for her, just to see her smiling and happy, never avoiding any costs to delight her. Though Delia grew up in more 'simple' household than him she was certainly the perfect high society lady. When she attended him to important parties and proms the glances turned automatically towards them. She was a perfect company whether it was for showing off or making negotiations easier (well by showing off). And once Giovanni would become the ruler of the world she would be the perfect queen...

Unfortunately the crime lord had lot of business affairs whether it were deals, contracts, meetings, 'reasoning' with traitors, or battling any ridiculous kids who called themselves 'trainers' so there was just a little time Giovanni could spent with Delia but they always used to use every single minute.

After his mother died and long years of torture and punishment ended, he finally married the woman of his dreams. It felt like arriving home after an endless dangerous voyage. Giovanni remembered as it would have been yesterday when he saw his mother's red coat and skirt and her black wave of hair for the last time or heard her snarling voice with her horrible accent.

Ramona Maria Corleone.

A hot-blooded and spirited but 'slight' insane Italian.

In the moment of her death she was a wealthy feared woman but her vita wasn't quiet usual for a high society woman and mafia lady.

She was born in a not 'very social neighborhood' close to Naples. In an area were it wasn't sure to undergo the tomorrow if you couldn't fight off the gangs roaming around. Having half enough to eat for a day, a bit current for a few hours or an apartment big enough for someone's entire family was seen as the purest luxury.

As she reached her teenage years she had to live on the streets after her parents were killed in a street fight. But Ramona met other urchins and founded a gang. Together they survived by earning money through stealing Pokemon and other valuable items. Ramona started to plan a bigger career and dreamed of being a rich and powerful woman. To have a chance for a bigger career she learned English with a stolen dictionary and sneaked with her friends on a boat that headed to Johto, leaving Italy as stowaways.

In the new region their gang grew into a serious mafia syndicate and Ramona was pleased that her dream started to come true. A few years passed and she was the most feared woman in Johto, known as "Bloody Mary" ,referring to her red skirt, high heels, blazer and crimson lips.

Ramona got married to a mighty rich business man who gave her everything a woman could ever want: jewelry, expensive gowns, even a private island! But most of all he gave her power and impact in the most important concerns and cooperations on earth. She never loved him truly, for her the feeling love was totally needless and was something she never felt for anybody. But her husband was at her feet, absolutely love-stricken and fulfilled all her wishes without turning a hair.

For that moment everything was perfect.

But the moment was over as she saw the yellow plus sign on her pregnancy test. Positive.

The moment when everything started to go downhill for Ramona. Months passed and she gave birth to a healthy boy. Her husband had been excited like any other man but Ramona had not been very amused...

Children were just annoying dribbling things and a total waste of time, that's what she thought. She moved on with keeping a joyful facade when her husband was around her and their boy named Giovanni after Ramona's father. She simply chose her Top Agent Miyamoto to be the boy's godmother and sent him away to a boarding school in Italy until he was ten years old. The day of his tenth birthday Giovanni Corleone received his first pokemon and went on a long journey to gain badges and reach the silver conference and other master leagues.

First Ramona wasn't very pleased with the wish of her son to become a pokemon master but as long as he wasn't bothering her and as far away as possible she didn't care about what he was doing. He could have been killed and she wouldn't have shed a tear. The tears would have only been shed about the costs for the funeral.

Unfortunately Giovanni had never been the jerk she thought. She also didn't know that her unwanted son had inherited her talent at keeping a happy facade towards others while feeling far different...

When he reached his fifteenth year Giovanni started to take a liking in his mother's business even though he despised her. The last glimmer of hope for a good mother-and-son-bonding was destroyed when the boy found out his father died of cancer while he was on his journey and his mother didn't even care about telling him.

After that the aspiring mafia lord aborted his pokemon journey and started to found a gang by himself. They stole other trainer's pokemon to sell or use them for experiments. Others funded themselves as hit men (or women) for earning some extra money. Meanwhile Giovanni planned to take over the underground and all gangs in Johto to become the ruler of the world. Finally he poisoned his mother when he was nineteen. Just a few pills of toxin in her morning cappuccino, problem dissolved! After taking over her crime syndicate and melting it with his own gang he was the leader of the biggest underground-organisation, now known and feared as "Team Rocket".

Every employee and agent of his was well aware of the fact that Ramona had been killed by her own son. There was only one person still in believe that Ramona died of a fatal disease: Giovanni's own wife Delia Corleone Ketchum.

There were a lot of secrets about her husband Delia didn't know and it was really better that way. It would break her heart and make her fearing her dear husband more than anything. Her perfect marriage would turn upside down into a hellish nightmare.

Giovanni was sitting in the office of his gym, the gym of Goldenrood City, still thinking about the child and some way to get rid of it. After all he decided he would either let an assassin squad, his scientists and medics take care of the problem or let the child grow up with a nanny or send it to a boarding school as fast as possible where it would jeopardize Delia as little as possible. But if the pregnancy would go on this way the brat was going to die, and how it looked at the moment that was most definitely the case!

As Giovanni thought about it again for what seemed like the thousandth time today he banned the idea of a nanny, a wet nurse or a full time boarding school off his mind. In case their child would be sent away or raised by another woman he or she wouldn't be bothering him and Delia but would still have Delia's love. And that was something he would never approve.

His glance swept lost in thought. As his glance met a clock he was suddenly ripped off his thoughts: It was 2 am and he just had finished a half of his paperwork. There were still mounts of contracts, bulletins and disposal balances waiting for him. Now the growing parasite already disturbed him at work by sneaking into his mind! It couldn't be! Usually the Rocket Boss would have stayed and finished his work but for now he decided to go home and rest. His work would have to wait for called his chauffeur and was driven home. Stepping through the large door he was immediately greeted by his butler.

"Good evening Sir…" he began only to be harshly interrupted by his superior.

"Skip the rest. I demand to know where my wife is!"

"Your wife already went to bed. Actually she wanted to wait for you…"

_Okay, for once a good sign…_

"…during the time she was awaiting you Master she got really tired and exhausted. You now, when you're expecting…"

"Ok, that's all I've wanted to hear. You're dismissed." Ignoring his awed butler Giovanni went quickly into the bathroom, showered, changed and went to the large bedroom.

The argentic moonlight of the narrow but crude crescent moon lit the bedroom. Shining through the long curtains it illuminated the face of his sleeping angel lying on the bed. Sleeping peaceful and soundly while reclining on her side, her petite body clad in a white silk nightgown, only one of countless gifts from her husband. The pillow was covered in a wave of auburn hair while Delia supported her head with her hand.

Slowly Giovanni approached the bed, his piercing brown eyes never leaving the curled up form under the royal red covers. She looked like a fallen angel, so sweet and innocent like always. But then he noticed really for the first time her grown stomach, covered with the sheets and the nightgown, streching it's silken flouncy fabric.

Paying attention not to wake Delia he sat on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her stomach, almost carefully but only because he didn't want to disturb his soundly sleeping wife. Giovanni waited but nothing happened. The baby didn't move or kick. Usually Delia complained about the baby's constant struggling but apparently it didn't bother to move for it's father. He didn't know why but suddenly he started to get angry again. There was no doubt, his own child was provoking him!

"Little one," Giovanni whispered, hoping his child would hear him. "Enjoy your pathetic non-deserved life while you can!"

Did it hear him? He had heard rumors about children to be able to hear everything happening in the 'outside world', even if they happened to be twenty thousand leagues under the sea. Was the small being inside his angel's womb already aware of the fact it wouldn't live long? That it's damned life was destined to end very soon? Sighing his glance wandered again towards his beloved. Still asleep, a smile gracing her luxurious light red lips and no signs of an awaking or hearing something._ Thank goodness she didn't hear anything._

Lying down beside Delia, Giovanni reached out to wrap his arms around her, just like he always did. It wasn't unusual for him to return home at this time of day. He often returned home early in the morning and still if she was asleep, she used to snuggle close to him.

But not this time, not tonight.

No matter how tight he wrapped his arms around Delia, how close he pulled her, she didn't respond. Giovanni sighed in disappointment and frustation before he laid her carefully back on the mattress and tucked her back under the covers.

The ruler of the underground was close to exploding in anger. Could the whole situation get worse anymore? Had the brat already taken it's fathers place in it's mother's dreams or made her immune against those loving, well-deserved caresses of it's father? Everything turned out like Giovanni suspected and feared.

But suddenly he saw his Delia's arms moving slowly. Her hands wandered downwards, over her sides and farther... Stunned Giovanni had to watch Delia's arms closing around her grown stomach! Giovanni couldn't believe it as he saw his beloved wife embrace her pregnant stomach instead of him!

That was far too much! Anger started to take over his mind, flaming his whole body, making the Rocket Boss see red. How bad could it get anymore? First the monster dared to sneak into their lives. Then it caused Delia's well-being to fade, to confuse her, brainwash her and now this? It's intentions were obvious now: Claiming Delia and taking her away from her loving husband while he had to watch helpless. _But the parasite forgot me. I'm going to put a spoke in it's wheel! This nasty love stealer won't know what's hit him when I'm done!_

Nearly jumping off the bed he quickly got up and put on a bathrobe. Giovanni left the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. He hurried into his home office, closing the door. Eager to end it once and for all Giovanni dialed the phone number of the woman who got rid of many rivals but this time her target was most definitely another kind of rival.

_Beep beep beep_ ... After a few free line signals and waiting for what seemed like an eternity Giovanni heard the tired nerved feminine voice he wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"May? Is it you?"

"Yeah Giovanni, it's me and how the hell did you get the idea to call me now? It's 3 AM! I already have six jobs behind me today and just got home! I don't care whether you're the future ruler of the world, just let me sleep!" exclaimed the young assassin, apparently totally infuriated.

"I'm sorry, but I've got a new very important job for you and your team. We'll meet tomorrow in my office in the evening. And don't forget to take Novia and Link with you!"

"What? So abrupt?"

"Yes I know. But please, it's very important and you'll be paid well for this! But please May! You would do me a very big favor!"

Hearing a sigh at the other end of the wire Giovanni hoped she would agree. "I promise I'll pay you well! Just come tomorrow at 6 pm to the Rocket HQ."

Silence.

"'Ok, l will come. But you owe me a big." The next thing May heard was a dulled rejoicing. "Thank you! I really appreciate your cooperation!"

"Never mind. Who's meant to die this time? Have some fellas been gawking at Delia?

Or some traitor? Any rivals?"

"Euhm…" the Rocket Boss ran his hand through his hair and sighed "My unborn child".

**To be continued**

Longest chapter I've written so far! Next one will focus on Delia ,her thoughts and how she and Giovanni met. The thing with Goldenrood will be declared later. I tried use the German expression " Sanftmut auf Beinen", due no whether I succeded :*).

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Sorry for the delay but this chapter was really difficult for me :*)

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or faved this story! It encourages me a lot!

**I don't own Pokemon or this brilliant song from "Tangled"  
><strong>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Memories<strong>

Delia stared at the wall of the future baby room. The sunrays of the setting sun lit the two narrow stripes. The color was still fresh and shone from just being painted on the wall of her and her beloved's offspring's room. The mother-to be abated a few steps, examining her selections.

"Which one shall I choose?" she asked herself. " 'Honey' or 'marine breeze'?"

Being on two minds Delia observed the two colors. Not knowing whether the child was going to be a girl or a boy she wanted to have some gender-free color for the room.

Glad to have some liveliness in her life, Delia had already started to choose the furniture and floor cover at the time she wasn't going through crying attacks or throwing up.

Yesterday as she had asked Giovanni for some advice about the colors, he had just smiled and told her to do whatever she wanted not doing lack in money or moral encouragement.

_He's so sweet, like always! He's by far the best thing that ever happened to me! Do I really deserve such a gentleman like him? And my mother used to give me permanently warnings of men…_

Suddenly Delia found herself being ripped off her thoughts about colors, furniture and her luck in marriage as her baby kicked. Smiling lovingly she rubbed her stomach which currently seemed to grow each passing day. "Hmm, so you're still there little one! Good to know" she cooed softly.

A couple of weeks ago the baby started moving and struggling. All day, all night, at all time Delia started to have more and more the feeling that she wasn't alone anymore.

But not yesterday.

Yesterday nothing happened, no moves, no kicks. Last night she also slept quiet well. At first Delia had been glad but later she started to worry. Did she do something wrong? Was her little one in pain or hurt? Did she kill her baby?

Controlled by fear and worry with horrible thoughts spinning through her head she ran to the doctor as fast as she could. Luckily it was just a false alarm. The doctor comforted the ashamed Delia by telling her this was nothing irregular for future mothers. Fortunately the doctor told her after the second ultrasound that she and her baby were quiet healthy and not to worry about her raging hormones because that was totally normal during a pregnancy.

Now Delia was quiet sure that her child apparently decided to get in touch with his mother again… Slowly but surely a wave of fatigue started to overwhelm Delia. _Oh no, not again! _A few minutes she tried to fight it but it was impossible as she wasn't even able to hold the brushes anymore and the blue one slipped out of her hand. Deciding it was idiotic to continue her work Delia went to the bedroom she shared with her husband and put herself down on the king-sized bed, sighing in ease.

Up to now the pregnancy had been tearing at her nerves. Somehow it was funny, although she was always tired sleeping soundly had become a rarity for her. Even if she got some sleep it never lasted long and was either filled with strange dreams or she woke up when the baby kicked.

If Delia was lucky when she woke up at night she found herself cradled in her husband's arms what helped her a lot to calm down. Sadly this wasn't always the case, but it was certainly more often than before. As of later Giovanni returned later at night as before. _Most likely he has more work than ever with his gym and business. Poor thing! If only I could do something for him to make it better!_

Usually Delia tried to help him relax and to come up with her role as his wife, whether with giving him a massage, cooking for him or "other pleasant things"…

Never shying at anything to appeal to Giovanni and even stopped working because he didn't want her to job.

_"No sweetie, I don't want you injuring yourself or getting sick! My princess will never have to bend a finger for anything!"_

Delia had been a bit sad about having to abort her 'work' (a job requiring training which she had learnt by her uncle) but decided to do it for her beloved. So the past year on her life consisted of accompanying Giovanni to parties and business trips. It had been slightly boring but worth for these few moments she could spend with Giovanni, just the both of them. So for Delia it had been one of the most beautiful moments of her life as the doctor had told her that she and her husband were going to get a third family member

Her family had always been very small. In fact, the Ketchum clan just had contained her and her mother: Danila Ketchum, abandoned by her lover, overprotective mother and pokemon nurse.

Delia never met her father. The only thing Delia knew about him was that he had abandoned Danila after seducing, schmoozing her, and having his way with her. For short he had used her and left her pregnant with twin girls.

The pregnant nurse was finished. How would she be able to raise two kids without any help? An abortion had been impossible for Danila due to the fact that she had been raised religiously and had never had the heart to harm such an innocent life. So everything she could do was gritting her teeth together.

During her pregnancy Danila decided to forget about being betrayed and wanted to move on in life to offer her baby daughters named Delia and Desiree a good future. Before they were born she had made herself comfortable in a small house in New Bark Town, ready to offer them everything they needed, love, care, and protection.

Money hadn't been much of a problem. Her ex-lover's brother Professor Samuel Oak felt sorry for Danila and how his idiot brother had behaved towards her, so he always supported her with money. She also helped out at his lab as some kind of reward. But luck had never been truly on the Ketchum-family's side. After just three weeks with her pretty newborn girls Danila's small family had dwindled to mother and just one daughter.

Desiree had suddenly died of a fatal disease so they remained just as two. This had been the point as Danila swore to protect her remaining daughter as best as she could do. She also swore to keep her away from any male beings (except the girl's uncle Samuel) so Delia would never make the same mistake as her.

That was why Delia Ketchum grew up with almost no human contacts. The girl never saw a school building from the inside, she was taught at home -and her mother had made sure the teacher was a female being…

That continued until Delia was fifteen years old as the next stroke of fate had hit her small family.

Danila suddenly died in a car crash leaving her only daughter alone, a girl shut away from any social contact, never had had a sleepover, a boyfriend or met any other girls of her age. She wasn't familiar with men, boys or any typical girlie things.

After her mother's death Delia was completely thrown in at the deep end, into a world she had never seen. Luckily Delia's uncle Professor Oak took care of her so she continued to live at his laboratory in New Bark Town (a few years later said laboratory was handed to young Professor Elm).

Educated by him to become a nurse Delia started to get a few more contacts to the outside world and even managed to befriend a few trainer girls. Her life started to get better everyday although she was still very distraught by her beloved mother's death and never smiling or laughing.

After a few months Professor Oak had to leave for an international research conference for a week and Delia had to watch over the lab for him for this time. But what the niece of the famous researcher had not expected was that one night alone in the laboratory could change her life forever …again.

Taking care of the lab had not been as difficult as Delia had expected it.

But one night as she decided to get up for a glass of water she got a shock for life. The water glass slipped out of her grip and flew into pieces as she found herself suddenly surrounded by a group of brutal looking figures cloaked in dark overalls from tip to toe.

Shouldering black bags all their heads were all turned into the terrified Delia's direction but there was only one of the burglars really catching her eyes and full attention, the only one whose head wasn't hidden by a dark mask.

He was apparently the leader of this mysterious gang, very tall, board-shouldered, his brown hair slicked back and his brown piercing eyes scanning her form tip to toe in a very frightening and for Delia unknown way. As if he intended to devour or even _**undress**_ her with his eyes!

That was far too much for Delia. Befriending a few trainers had already been a challenge for her, someone who almost never made any social contacts, but dealing with a gang , armed with deathly looking knives and guns sticking in their black leather belts and most of all their leader and the fact that he, a male being was scowling at her in some manner that scared Delia to death. It had been too much for her to handle. Shaking Delia had let out a terrified scream before her world went black.

As Delia woke up she found herself at the headquarters of the gang that had robbed the laboratory. She did not remember all details about the prior night but noticed that she had been kidnapped.

Apparently they had taken her with them since she had been the only witness and their boss Giovanni (the name was given to her by some random agent) had started to set his eyes upon her.

No matter how scared and daunted Delia was at the moment as one of the burglars turning out to be a professional killer told her that the second reason was for sure the sole reason why they, the feared underground organization "Team Rocket" had spared her life. Hearing that she decided to see this mysterious Giovanni to thank him for keeping her alive. Maybe she would be forced to become a member of this crime organization or rot in some cell for the rest of her life but for Delia this was a far better option than death.

After thanking him to for saving her life Delia wanted to get out of his office as fast as possible. Although she had to admit that Giovanni was a quiet handsome man, he still scared her to death with his lustful glances. And the Rocket leader didn't keep it that way. He visited the room she was locked in countless times, trying to get her better to know but in no "Let's be friends"-way…

Lustful… until then this word had just been something her mother always used to tell her about.. _"If a man ever looks at you this way, hit the road! This was exactly how your father began to diddle me! Men are all the same and fixated on the one thing! They drag you into a dark corner, a black ally or anything else and rape you senseless 'till they get what they want!"_

First Delia thought Giovanni was exactly the type of man Danila had told her about. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

After a week Giovanni apparently noticed that his behavior was truly scaring the inexperienced Delia., anyway he decided to change his tactic. So the young mafia lord started to talk to her instead of raping her lips with his own and pinning her down on her bed.

They talked about their families, likes and dislikes and everything they could talk about for getting to know about the other one. At first Delia was very shy but trusted him more and more. After a while Giovanni even started to show Delia more of the outside world and allowed her to go around of her own free will to explore everything, as long as she returned on time and he was able to make sure that she was unharmed.

Time passed and Delia was less afraid of other human beings than ever, nearly able to be characterized as 'normal'.

But most important she managed to overcome her fear of Giovanni. Her mother's words still sounded in her ears but the urge to leave these old days and teenage fears behind was much stronger.

Wanting to begin a new life and looking wide-eyed at the world the now young woman started to trust Giovanni more and more. He was her guide, her bridge over troubled water, showing her everything without pushing her into doing something she did not want or wasn't ready for and most of all: always sweet and charming.

As she was courageous enough for something more they started dating. Even kissing and hugging wasn't a problem anymore. During the passed time the two of them had gotten quiet close. And after an intensive passionate kiss on the beach as the sun went down Delia couldn't deny it anymore, she loved Giovanni.

But soon after that she received some very angry calls on the answering machine by the few trainers she had managed to befriend. They had been furious, because Delia didn't keep contact with them so they made quick work of the confused Delia: calling her, scolding her (Delia never imagined her few friends knowing so many cuss words...) and abrogating their friendship. Post hearing this Giovanni was the only one for her to rely on and loving her.

He comforted her, let her cry on his shoulder and never left her alone, in exactly the same way as he had promised her. This was the final point as Delia decided to trust him totally, even with her life. And she wasn't disappointed. As Giovanni took her to a romantic candlelight dinner to celebrate her seventeenth birthday Delia got the biggest surprise and the best birthday gift of her life: Giovanni went on his knees, while opening a small red velvet box, and asked for her hand in marriage. of course her answer was '_yes_'.

The best time of her life followed to that evening. On a quickly arranged but giant white wedding followed their honeymoon and a complete new life. It was a life in wealth and luxury with the man of her dreams by her side, as a couple ensured to receive envious glances in publicity.

Him, the strong ruthless mafia lord and her, his _innocent sweet angel_. Sure, it sounded pretty cheesy but this was exactly the way it was… well Giovanni always kept telling her so.

Despite their lucky marriage and trust in each other Delia was still slightly intimidated by the appearance of her husband, much less than the time they met but still a bit. But honestly, who wouldn't be daunted by the appearance of a ruthless crime lord like him? In Delia's opinion it was just something natural and quiet normal.

_RIIING!_

Delia jumped immediately off the bed as fast as her current condition allowed it, being ripped off her sleep and out of her thoughts.

_What's that? _

RING! RING! RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING! RING! RING!

Ah, the videophone! Looking on the videophone's display Delia knew at once who called her. Smiling she took the receiver in her hand being happy about the small encouragement and activated the screen to answer her husband's call.

"Hi honey!"

"Hello sleepyhead!" answered her smiling husband. "How are you? Did you sleep again? "

"I think so. I was really tired and decided to lie down. And then the ringing woke me up" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Giovanni just continued to smile lovingly at her.

"Did you finally choose the color and the furniture? How was your day my love?"

"I still don't know how to paint the room. I can't decide whether I want to take the yellow or the blue. Apropos, how do you think about the baby? Do you want the child to be a girl or a boy?" asked Delia.

Silence.

After a few moments of thinking Giovanni replied:

"I want it to be a girl. She'd look exactly like you Delia"

Surprised Delia had to giggle.

"That's a bit similar to what I'm thinking"

"What?"

"Well, I hope the baby will be a boy. He would be an absolute image of you!" _So charming like always!_. _But that also means that_ _one of us will be slightly disappointed…_

"That's why I'm calling my angel". His expression sharpened. "I have to work through tonight to get through all this damn paperwork. There's also a special affair I have to deal with and this will take a lot of time."

"Oh no!" Being a bit disappointed the expecting mother sighed. But most of all she felt sorry for her husband. "You're working too hard darling!" said Delia quietly. "If you continue like that you'll end up with burning out yourself you poor thing!"

"I know, I tried everything to avoid it!"

"Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you honey?"

"No I'm fine. But I also got some good news. When our child will be born, I'll be able to help you a few days!"

"Really? You must be joking!" her mouth clapped open in disbelief as if it hung on hinges.

The longest vacation they had spent together had been their two weeklong honeymoon and after that she had accompanied him to a few important business trips and parties. But any mutual activities were rare and when the baby was born Giovanni wanted to set aside his work, if only for a few days? This was just impossible! But Delia already knew it _was_ possible as her husbands' lips curled up again to that smile she loved so much.

"Ok" Delia was still very sad about her husband's full datebook. Trying to cheer Giovanni up she put on her most cheery smile "See you the day after tomorrow! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Giovanni sighed as he put the receiver of his phone back on its holder. Glancing at his expensive watch he could just focus on what was going to happen tonight. _Only a few minutes left… _In about five minutes May, her companions, Professor Sebastian senior, and Giovanni's personal medics were about to arrive.

Sitting in the prepared room he waited for the ones intending to get rid of the little parasite once and for all and thought about the passed phone conversation. He had been lying a bit. As Giovanni told Delia he hoped their child to be a girl the only reason hadn't been that their daughter would look like her mother. Of course a bit but the gender wouldn't change a thing. The true reason had been that Delia had already decided that she wanted to breastfeed the small love thief. And another male being instead of him doing something in 'special places' of his wife… **NO!**

Only the thought set Giovanni's mind on flames with rage and jealousy. He didn't want this child, no matter whether the little love stealer would turn out to be a girl or a boy. Luckily the problem was going to be taken care of tonight.

Suddenly Giovanni remembered Delia's wish about the baby's gender. Somehow it was sweet by her but also confirmed Giovanni's assumption that the parasite already managed to brainwash its sweet and innocent mother.

_My poor angel, already too manipulated and blind to see the truth! _

Giovanni was very enraged. Not only about the growing love-thief but also about his dwindling success with Delia. He had managed to turn the once scared and isolated girl into a beautiful blossoming flower and now the growing monster even dared to steal that away from him.

Everything begun a few weeks after he had murdered his devilish mother. As he and a few other agents read in the papers that the famous Prof Oak went away to the annual research conference. And as far as some spies had told him there wasn't a student or assistant to watch over the lab this time.

Every criminal knew the laboratory of Prof Oak was a true goldmine, so Giovanni did not hesitate long, gathered his best agents and took the first night that came along to sneak on the estate to take hold of all pokemon there. First it had been easier than he thought. There had not been any other gangs with who could have been competing with the small squad of Top Rocket agents and he for the lab's pokemon. After stuffing all pokeballs in their bags he ordered to run off as fast and quiet as their legs could carry them.

But what Giovanni did not expect was that there _was_ _in fact_ some other human being in the laboratory.

As they sneaked out of the basement, already grinning in victory, they ran into a very frightened teenager girl. Apparently she had been asleep and got up for a glass of water or something like that.

Whatever had been going on in that pretty little head of hers Giovanni was quiet sure by himself that she had been totally frightened and confused. Giovanni still remembered every detail of her face as their eyes met for the first time vividly: Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes widened sparkling with fear, her mouth hanging open as if she was a carp and most of all: her strange behavior.

She had turned around and grabbed a small frying pan from the eat-in-kitchen's table, apparently in a desperate attempt to defend herself against an armed to the teeth criminal gang. Aiming the grabbed kitchen ware at the intruders the young woman looked at each of them like a scared animal who had never seen a human being in it's entire lifetime.

As Giovanni made the mistake to pull out his gun from his belt she had let out a terrified scream and fainted, out of nothing! This beautiful little creature was truly something he had to get to know more.

Usually he never made any captives and made sure that all witnesses of his troops actions kept silent. But Giovanni had been struck by the strange girl's appearance at once and decided that she was far too pretty to die. After taking the unconscious beauty with him to the Rocket headquarters and tucking her in an unoccupied bed Giovanni told his secretaries to find out more about her.

With some face detection software it wasn't much of a problem to find out everything about Delia Ketchum. As the one-centimeter thick file of hers was finally completely printed Giovanni made himself comfortable on his bed in the evening and read everything about her. Her CV, her basic details but also her wishes and goals in life and kept reading it all over and over again with fascination.

Her wishes were very humble but thanks to this file Giovanni already knew everything about the object of his desire before they spoke to each other for the very first time.

Primarily Delia was very cynical and scared about his attempts to seduce her and make her fall for him. She had been very difficult to talk to but quiet lovely and shy.

_No wonder! After what I've read about her mother… What a psycho this Danila must have been! If she hadn't died in that accident I would have got rid of her for Delia!_

However as he began simply talking with Delia she had started to get used to his presence and simple things him touching her hand very quickly. It didn't matter how long it would take to make her fall for him, for Giovanni it was indispensable for life that Delia returned this feeling that had been total folklore to him as long as he hadn't seen her: love. Finally, after long years under the dictatorship of his mother he had someone to love, someone to care about.

And after a few months, step by step, Giovanni succeeded.

Even when he would conquer the world and the whole universe, conquering Delia's heart, helping her to overcome her fear of contact with other human beings, making her smile again and making her his and his all alone was always going to be his greatest achievement in life.

The thought of him managing to turn a frightened girl that had been shut away from civilization for life into a blossoming cheery and 'normal' woman made Giovanni burst with pride. As he proposed to Delia and she threw herself into his arms, saying "yes" in tears of joy, it was the point as the crime emperor awakened happily to his greatest victory in lifetime.

What followed to this evening was the reward of Giovanni's hard work. A giant white wedding, a two-week long honeymoon on the private island he had 'inherited' from his mother and a life with his angelic Delia by his side.

Everything was perfect.

But his perfect world started to get ruined more and more with each passing moment. But the passed phone conversation with his beloved just had born Giovanni out in his most horrible apprehension: The person he had managed to turn Delia into, his sweet cheery angel was changing- thanks to the little parasite inside her!

A wave of blind rage overwhelmed Giovanni making him see crimson red. Trying to calm down he quickly emptied his whole drink in one single draft and crushed the glass in his hand. A few drops ran over Giovanni's fist. In his fantasy it was the little monster he just had crushed in his fist and it's blood running over his fingers…

Suddenly the speaker on his desk cracked.

"Giovanni, Sir, some brutal looking creepers just have arrived. They say you've set up an important meeting for this evening."

_Finally! I've thought they would never come!_

Rubbing his temples Giovanni smiled in anticipation for tonight's activities.

"Good. I'm waiting in the prepared conference room. And don't dare to let anybody bother us, it's important and top secret!"

"Understood, Sir."

_This is going to be interesting!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Mother knows best<em>

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong i swear_

_Ruffians, thugs_

_Poison ivy quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes the plague_

_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth and_

_Stop no more you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling here's what i suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mother knows best_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

Hope you liked it! _  
><em>

I brought "mother knows best " from "Tangled" as a little joke. Danila was the name of the last role I've played in a school play (an arrogant fisher).

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This chapter is extremely boring and terrible because it's just a conference.**  
><strong>

Once again I want to thank everyone who reviewed or faved! It encourages me a lot to write faster! And also once again, sorry for my horrible English!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Confusion and Revenge Plans<br>**

„So, let me repeat what you want us to do." said a very confused May B.

"You want me and the others to 'sneak' in your estate tonight, sedate your wife and bring her to headquarters' OP. We'll hand her to those strange guys" she pointed at the group of five men in white lab coats " are going to wait for us and they make a kind of 'late abortion' with her?" The young woman was staggered.

Two other members of the small but successful assassination squad Novia and Link sat on the left side of a large conference table at Team Rocket headquarters.

On the right side a five headed team of medics in white coats, the scientist Professor Sebastian senior and Giovanni's personal physician.

All things considered the mood in the conference room was in fact 'slightly' tensed. The reason was clearly the presence of the three assassins, especially the one eyed Novia with her black leather suit, eye patch and shouldered machine gun. Most of all the just sixteen-year old May B listening to Giovanni's orders was not very conducive to a relaxed atmosphere in the room. From the outside she was just a normal brown-haired teenager girl but everyone knew there was always a numerous collection of silver throwing knives hidden under her brown leather jacket. She was known and feared for what she could do with these blades and rumors said she knew a few dozen ways to kill somebody with a knife, from slightly painful to agonising. Everyone drilled his- or her whole life, ruthless, psychotic, insanity written all over their faces.

Before the conference could have gotten started, the three had to put away their weapons or the medics would not have climbed down the shelves…

The medics and scientists also feared their boss who occupied the head of the table, petting his Persian's head like always. But Giovanni thought just about his plans at the moment not giving a damn about the others' feelings, like always.

Yesterday as he told May that her new target is would be his unborn child she thought her boss would be kidding or had drunk too much.

She and her team had killed many different people for the leader of Team Rocket…traitors, uncooperative business partners, annoying enemies… They were uncountable. She had expected anything but kidnapping Giovanni's wife so they could kill his and Delia's unborn baby. And why would he even want to kill his own child? Simple egoism? Or even slight jealousy? This man was just a daunting ruthless enigma.

"Exactly" said Giovanni. "You three won't have any problems. My workforce is suspended until tomorrow and Delia always used to sleep like a log in the past days. Here, take this"

Reaching into a drawer beside his chair Giovanni pulled out a small black capsule. 'DANGER' was written in huge red letters on the cask cover. A white skull adorned the backside.

"It's real sleep powder of Butterfrees and strong enough to lull a whole army for a couple of years." continued Giovanni to explain to his astonished and confused co-conspirators.

"But you just have to use a pinch of it. Just hold it somehow under her nose and wait until Delia inhales it. Trust me, the powder will work at once. I've already used it countless times. But I think you already know what to do" _Yes, we do._

The crime lord took in a deep breath before continuing to explain his plan. "You, Novia and Link will take her to our headquarters as quickly and undetected as possible. Then you ", Giovanni glance switched to the medics and the professor " will take care of this thing inside her like we've discussed."

The group just nodded with blank expressions.

Most of them were very amazed when they got their newest instructions. There was also a hint of bad conscience about the thought of harming such an innocent being, something none of them had ever experienced before. And the mother, the kindest and most peaceful person on earth, would be left in thought it was stress or some mysterious illness that killed her five–month-old child. She would never get know it was the cruel mind of her insane ruthless husband who ordered to rip the child out of her womb and just cared about himself, not about a heartbroken mother-to-be.

Prof Sebastian senior always thought his boss, the most feared mafia boss in Kanto and Johto, was cruel, awing and slightly insane.

Enemies, traitors and the whole underground were cowering in fear in front of him. For him there was no need to fear any assassination attempts or attacks on him or Delia. Only a really foolish inexperienced idiot would be stupid enough for doing such a fateful mistake.

But the slight bad conscience of Sebastian and his medic team began to vanish lightly as they heard about the amount promised for this assignment. But suddenly they were ripped out of their thoughts as May cleared her throat.

"Ok, I think we'll accept the job. What do you think guys?" asked May her team.

"For all I care yes" said Novia.

"Me too." added Link. The blonde was still very new in this business and the softie in their group. He always felt very uncomfortable with doing jobs and killing people without turning a hair was still a problem for him. But with his mother, father, older brother and even his whole family being assassins there had not been any discussions about his future job. Actually his older brother Brutus who was by far the strongest one in their squad, but he couldn't come for the new mission because he still had not recovered from Giovanni who had slapped him brutally in the face three weeks ago.

"Perfect ", Giovanni rubbed his white temples in anticipation.

"Any further questions?"

"How do you plan to explain this to you wife?" asked one of the medics.

Good question. Giovanni had thought about everything in general but omitted a few details. He was only obsessed with the thought of getting rid of the little parasite.

"Thank you for asking. Sebastian, think about some cause for late miscarriages!"

"But" Link raised his black clothed arm. "How will you explain to her the time she's drugged?"

"Slight amnesia. I'm going to tell her she tripped, fell down the stairs and hit her head very hard. Novia!"

Novia looked up to him with her piercing mad eyes. " After we've finished you will be the one dissecting the 'accident location' so the other ones won't have any stupid questions! Understood?"

The young woman squealed in delight. Breaking and destroying things was her greatest passion, no matter whether it was a plank or some peoples' bones. It wasn't much of a secret that Novia was a true psycho but this made her excellent for this kind of job.

Giovanni sighed. "Is everything clear now?"

The assembled crowd just nodded.

"Good then go to prepare everything. Sebastian, don't forget the trackers for the three." Giovanni gave a slight wink in May, Link and Novias' direction. It was some kind of old tradition of Giovanni's to make sure being able to trace his assassin's whereabouts, just preventing unwanted absconding. The crime lord's chair cracked as he rose from his chair.

"We'll meet midnight at headquarters!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

This was the most boring chapter of all time. But I promise, next one will be much longer and better! Things will also start to heat up in the next chapters ;)**  
><strong>

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Ok, this chapter is also rather short but better than the last one (at least I hope so)**  
><strong>

Once again, thank for the reviews! You encourage me so much!

**Once again, I don't own Pokemon!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Doubts<strong>

„Ouch! Link, you've stepped on my feet!" hissed the furious Novia and sent her companion a death glare. Knowing that arguing with his companion could easily end with a bullet in his leg or elsewhere in an important body-part of his Link decided to ignore it. Novia was in fact very ruthless and brutal but not as bad as their bloody psychotic leader May B. Speaking of the devil…

"Could you two please shut up? That's a serious issue we're doing here " whispered May harshly. "If Delia wakes up because of you two, all of us have a serious problem! Let's go on, we don't have much time, thanks to this idiot-professor"

This was true. It had taken two full hours before Professor Sebastian's hands stopped shaking with fear so he could place the trackers in each of their underarms, his boss's physician had to shove an anodyne down his throat so they would be able to hold in the schedule.

Currently the three were hurrying their boss's estate's interminable halls, seeking the master bedroom. Getting lost in this large mansion was very easy, easier than expected. Luckily May had already been there very often and as she saw a familiar painting around a corner, she remembered the way to their destination.

Opening the door soundless they entered the master bedroom as quiet as possible. It was a cloudy and rainy night. In the afternoon a thunderstorm had come up and kept raging on even now. The giant bedroom was lit on and off by the crude flashes and sheet lightning so there was no need for pocket lamps.

Slowly and quieter than a lingering cat, the three companions approached the giant bed. Three pairs of eyes were focused on the sleeping form on the bed. Before May and her companions knew it they all stood beside the bed, watching their boss's sleeping wife. Especially Link and Novia who saw her for the first time were absolutely stunned.

As for Delia's beauty the rumors were certainly not carried to excess. Snuggled into the noble crimson covers, resting peaceful on her side, a smile gracing her delicate features and most of all; her arms wrapped around her clearly swollen stomach made her look like an angel. She already seemed to be a loving mother, with heart and soul…

Turning her glace towards her companions May noticed a kind of sadness and melancholy in their eyes, reflecting her own feelings more than anything. But she could not allow herself to think so, not as an assassin. There was a reputation she had to defend, hers and her team's one. They had to get this done. Now.

"Ok guys, let's just get over with this! We're running out of time."

Sighing, still with an expression that would have suited for a beloved's funeral, Novia grabbed a large black fur blanket out of her backpack and Link took the capsule with the sleep powder while May took a small piece of paper. The mood was hitting a clear low point.

Usually they used to talk, naturally as quiet as possible, and backbite their victims. But this time was different. Apparently no one was in mood for talking about the job, even less mocking or backbiting the so-called 'target'. Somehow it hurted.

May handed the paper to Link who poured a tiny pinch of the effective powder on it. Slowly and carefully the young blonde held the powder under Delia's nose. Quicker than expected the sleeping woman inhaled it, quickly without noticing. With nothing more than a soft whimper she went limp, her arms lopping down.

The three assassins just stared at the sedated woman, completely silenced.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a very unusual question. "Do you think this is right?" asked Link, putting it bluntly.

May and Novia looked at him, very surprised. Just now Link had asked the question spinning through all their heads. But it was certainly interesting that he of all people had outspoken this question and all their doubts.

First all of them had thought this was going to be the easiest job of their career but this thought vanished at once as they saw Delia lying on the bed. Even asleep her already developed mother-love was more obvious than anything else. May knew her very well, as a sweet innocent caring woman. Delia was always very glad when May paid Giovanni a little visit at his estate, showering her with delicious self-made cookies and cakes. If the ideal mother existed it was clearly Delia Corleone Ketchum. Now she was sedated, helpless and not able to do anything to protect her little one.

Novia sighed. "For being honest, no!"

"I agree with you, but what can we do?" said May.

"Link, stop playing with this capsule!" exclaimed Novia.

"Shut up!" shouted her leader. "If Delia wakes up and sees us she'll get a shock of lifetime and we'll have a serious problem!"

"First; Delia is completely sedated and second; tonight she's going to get a shock of lifetime in any event!" answered a very annoyed Novia.

That was right. Waking up, having a flaccid stomach, having had a 'miscarriage' and not being able to have children ever again… Horror!

Suddenly Link's eyes filled with tears. Usually Novia would have said something mocking like "Dude, is there a pin in your shoe?" but not now. May was also in mood for crying and even Novia would have wailed, if she hadn't lost her lacrimal-glands during a drop.

"May, Novia", sobbed Link, "I think we should cancel this job. It's just wrong!"

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed May. "I totally agree with you but this canceling this would be pure suicide!"

Novia giggled slightly but was clearly anything but amused. "May, May, May" she teased. "You slit other peoples' throats in the most agonizing way without hesitation but you can't kidnap this damn angel." Novia's companions looked up to her.

"Do you even agree with us?"

Silence.

"Yes, I do! I know it's not right to do this but what can we do? With these damn trackers in our arms..."

This was truly a barricade. Everyone agreed on not bringing Delia to headquarters, not to contribute for the lie about her baby's death with bringing her to the OP, the place where her little one was about to be ripped out of her, heartless and brutal. And everything Delia would get to know about her so-called 'disease' would be out of whole cloth, some diagnostic papers, faked by her selfish husband. No, this wasn't allowed to happen! Out of all people why Delia? It was already absurd enough that she, the kindest and sweetest person on earth was married to the most feared and most violent crime lord in the underground. Ok, opposites attract, but this case was truly surreal.

But even if May, Link and Novia decided to hit the road, the certain problem was still their brutal ruthless boss.

"Is there any way to get rid of those damn fucking trackers?" asked May.

Link examined his right underarm, adding pressure with his slim fingers on a certain reddish point. Sometimes he flinched back abruptly, peering at his arm. Then Link did the same with his female companions' ones, curiously.

"No." He shook his head, letting go of Novia's arm.

"They're directly placed over the artery, very clever, so we can't cut them out without killing ourselves. Trying to short these things won't do it, we would get an deadly electric shock!"

Growing more and more terrified May had a look at her watch. Their time was running out, it was already past midnight! She did not know why she did it, maybe it was pure willingness to take a risk or just her pure insanity but before she knew it this suicidal idea escaped her lips.

"Then let's go back to headquarters and pick a bone with our dear boss!"

"**ARE YOU NUTS ?"**

Her companions just scowled at her in awe, unsure if they were hallucinating or May had completely lost her mind. Picking a bone with their boss, the bloody brutal Giovanni? This was pure suicide, literally!

"I know you must be thinking I've gone totally insane, but dudes think over it again! We're three excellent educated warriors. If it amounts to a fight we could win in a one against three match! Even against Giovanni!"

"That's right!" agreed Link.

"And if we manage to get the medics on our side, the victory is ours!" added Novia, very sold on this idea.

That was it. Now everybody was convinced to disobey their boss together as one, suddenly more than ready for a fight to death if necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

Ok, the ending really sucked. What do you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions, tell me! Recently I've started to write a new fanfic (for 'Hunger Games') The first chapter will be published soon, but that doesn't mean I'll neglect this one! Never! :)

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **One more time, thanks to the reviewers! You all get cookies!**  
><strong>

**I still don't own Pokemon  
><strong>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – What now?<strong>

_Inhaling the sterile air Giovanni observed the broken form sleeping in front of him on the clean white hospital bed in the Rocket headquarters' intensive care unit. She would wake up any second. The surgery had overran its time but Giovanni had finally reached his goal, Delia's stomach was as flaccid as usual after they had cut the growing parasite out of her womb. It had already been dead when Sebastian took it out of Delia's stomach but still warm. The crime lord's hand still gleamed slightly reddish from his previous 'reasoning' with the little monster and he had held an onion under his eyes, just for letting Delia believe he had 'mourned' and 'cried' for their lost child. She would never learn the truth behind their baby's loss, ever! It was much better that way and soon they could return to their normal life. Most likely Delia was going to be devastated and would cry and mourn two weeks but Giovanni was sure that this would not last long. He would give her everything she needed to ease her hurt, and spoil her so much to make her forget the whole incident…_

"Sir, everything's prepared for the surgery".

The Rocket Boss was ripped out off his daydream by the talking Professor.

At the moment Giovanni was sitting on his leather chair behind the heavy controller desk in the room next to the operating room, every important room in the HQ contained a huge chair and a controller desk, just reserved for him, the boss. The medics, Sebastian's assistants, hurried in and out of the clean white operating room, carrying various items like instruments or wires.

Usually Giovanni would have screamed at his underling for the interruption, but not this time. This was going to be the second-best night of his life and no one would manage to ruin this. Tonight he would finally get rid of the little monster that dared to challenge him about his most precious property and ensure an incident like that would never happen again. Tonight the little parasite was going to pay dearly for this, _very _dearly…

And Giovanni was pretty sure he was going to enjoy every second of it.

He was going to attend the upcoming surgery, a special privilege only allowed to him. After the little parasite would be cut out of Delia, he or she would be left in Giovanni's care while Sebastian would still turn to the surgery. And finally, after these never ending agonizing weeks he would have his angel back and gotten rid of this damn problem.

Every time he had remembered Delia clutching her mephitic stomach and appearing to be really happy tonight this mental image had been replaced with either him torturing the freshly aborted child, drawing it's blood or Delia throwing herself into his arms, desperately seeking comfort in him after her 'miscarriage'.

_And tonight my dreams will finally come true, no matter what it takes! No one will ruin this!_

But then Giovanni caught a glimpse of the Professor's expression. What was this, had he not seen a hint of melancholy in Professor Sebastian's eyes?

"Is something wrong? You seem slightly cut up!" asked the crime lord, becoming suspicious.

"Um, no Sir" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Everything is fine. We can start every minute ".

Giovanni lifted his eyebrows distrustfully, not believing a single word. The crime lord wasn't stupid, he knew a lie when he saw one. But for now he decided not to care about the professor's mood. The Professor _was _going to cut the little monster out of Delia's body and make sure something like that was never able to happen again, whether he did it voluntary or with a gun aimed at his head, nothing was going to change.

"For your own sake I hope that's true!" admonished Giovanni harshly. " After all you're going to operate on my wife tonight! So concentrate and stay awake, idiot!"

_And if you even make the smallest mistake and hurt her, it was the last mistake you ever did!_

Suddenly one of the medics entered, the stethoscope around his neck swinging with his fast steps. Apparently something was wrong.

"Sir, Sir" He paused in front of the two men to support himself with his arms on his knees, breathing heavily. Slowly but surely Giovanni started to get annoyed. _What's now wrong? Can we start now?_

"May, Link and Novia have finally arrived but.." Giovanni did not let him finish his sentence. He just heard 'May, Link and Novia have arrived' and this was everything he wanted to hear.

"Then what are you waiting for? Send them in! Now!"

The man in the lab coat opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but after Giovanni had sent him a death glare the medic hurried out of the room as fast as his legs carried him.

A few seconds later the three assassins entered and… wait, wasn't something missing?

They were supposed to carry a black fur blanket with Delia wrapped in it. Instead Giovanni was able to identify an edge of said blanket sticking out of Novia's black backpack! Apparently they hadn't brought Delia with them.

_What happened? Is something wrong with my love or why didn't they bring her? Or worse just decided to disobey me? No!_ This idea was ridiculous! Why should his most loyal assassins and good friends betray him?

Also the medic team and Sebastian gawked in awe with opened mouths, very confused. Giovanni broke the silence.

"What's that supposed to mean? Where the hell is Delia? Have you left her in the hallway or is something wrong with her?"

The three warriors did not answer. Instead Link dropped his backpack and the three erected themselves in a row, piercing eyes aimed at their boss, obviously completely at daggers drawn. The medics flinched back as quickly as they could with chattering teeth, hiding behind their boss in a corner and fearing for their lives according to the fact that there stood three assassins, ready for killing everybody in this room and most of all: without Delia! What had happened?

Giovanni was the only one keeping calm. He was clearly surprised by the assassins' behavior but not intimidated like the medics and clearly angry. Stepping a step forward the Rocket Boss quickly pressed a red button on his desk to close the door. Annoyed after not having his question answered he repeated himself, emphasizing every single word.

"Are you deaf? Where. Is. My. Wife?"

Silence.

Then finally May stepped forward.

"She's at your estate, sleeping soundly in her bed."

"**WHAT?"**

What was this supposed to mean? Had he misheard something? Of course he had, it was already very late, in fact 1:am. But if what May had just said was true, the price she and the price she and her companions would pay was going to be very very _very_ high… But then Novia repeated her team leader's words and confirmed the crime lord's worries.

"We're not kidding. Delia's in her bed, asleep and **not **here"

Apparently the unthinkable just had happened.

"And do you want to know why?" asked the black haired woman.

_Ok, don't freak out, spare that for later. Stay calm, try to surprise them, stay calm and then…_

As calm and relaxed as he intended to appear to the ones who disappointed him so much Giovanni nodded quietly. May cleared her throat for speaking as daunting and impressive as possible.

"Because you're so selfish!"

_What did she say?_

Giovanni saw red, crimson red. He clenched his fists in rage, wanting to slap that little bitch as hard as possible to wake her up, to make her clear that they had just ruined two things; their future and the whole surgery. Now he couldn't get rid off the little parasite, off this thing that sneaked selfishly into Delia's womb. And now these fools dared to say that _he _was selfish?

"I beg you, pardon?" hissed Giovanni, still not intending to freak out.

"To say it bluntly, we think you're a selfish bastard!" said May, keeping a straight face.

_What the #§$%? **I** am selfish? Just have a look at yourself you damn morons!_

Now Novia took a step forward beside May, glaring daggers through her eyes narrowed to slits. The medics squealed in panic and pressed themselves more and more into the corner of the clean white tiled room.

"Have you ever looked at your wife with opened eyes? Have you seen her already developed mother-love?"

"Yes, I did! That was the reason I hired you for tonight!" shouted Giovanni. "And how do you dare to call me selfish? I don't know what's wrong with you! You kill everyone as agonizing as possible without asking and now you don't want to kidnap Delia, just _kidnap_ her, so we can operate her and do the late abortion!"

"I'm out of that business!" explained Link, waving his hands in a defending manner. "I've always wanted to open a tailoring, not to be an assassin!"

_What's got into this blonde Diva? He, or more she, is just a single embarrassment! But those other two girls… no, I won't even begin with this! I'm already too enraged…_

"Believe me," hissed May. "Cutting other peoples' throats is far easier than this!"

"We just can't allow Delia getting separated from her child! She'll make an excellent mother! She's already totally devoted to your child! And you want to prevent this? How heartless can you be?" continued Novia.

That was too much.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Giovanni.

"Yes, it is!" argued May. "And the others agree with us, for sure!" May and Novia turned their glances towards the cowering medics, staring at them with narrowed enraged piercing eyes. The men in lab coats were obviously confused, not knowing what to say.

_Aha, so now everybody has decided to turn against me. I already should have known it when Sebastian talked to me. Great! Just wait you incompetent traitors, you'll get a nasty surprise you fucking betrayers!_

The three assassins still stood in the middle of the surgery room with frayed nerves, ready to attack. It was impossible to say whether their plan was working out or not. The medics might have been total idiots but now they had to convince them to rebel together against Giovanni. But they were way too intimidated. So Novia had to encourage them.

"Come on guys!" said the dark skinned woman, trying to sound as encouraging as possible.

"We know what you think about this! Don't be afraid of him, we're here!"

This was it. The host of white clothed men did not look frightened anymore. Fast but still hesitating the group of five men came out of their corner and arranged themselves behind the three assassins. With three bloody warriors as their protectors there was nothing to fear, not even the ruthless and violent mafia lord Giovanni Corleone! Eight against one, the victory was already theirs!

Now all eyes were on the tensed Professor Sebastian. He was still standing between the fronts, not knowing where to go. Sebastian wasn't as naïve as his team, he had known Giovanni for many years now and had already served the Bloody Mary, Giovanni's mother. And there were two certain facts about his boss.

First, Giovanni was absolutely possessive about Delia. Sebastian had experienced everything in the young couples marriage and relationship, from the beginning till now, their wedding, the announcement of Delia being pregnant, everything! And Giovanni never would share Delia with anyone, he even made her sole friends break contact with her! Now she was pregnant and Sebastian knew it, his boss would not stop until he had gotten rid of their baby, so that he could keep his wife for himself! How insane could somebody be?

Second Giovanni was an unpredictable man, no one could say what he would do next in certain situations. Would he do something like attacking them all out of the sudden with some hidden gun? Or truly give in and spare his and Delia's child's life? Right now predicting Giovanni's reactions was impossible.

Anyway those two facts did not change Sebastian's opinion. Delia and her child weren't allowed to be separated, point. No woman deserved to loose her child

And most likely Novia was right nine could win against one! Before Sebastian knew it he was already stepping beside Link.

"Good. I think everyone has clarified his or her opinion about this situation " said May, smiling contently.

But there was still something wrong. Giovanni was still unexpectedly calm, not showing any emotion, not saying anything. That scared Sebastian. For a while both fronts continued to scowl at the other one. The professor did not know how long this scenario continued. Maybe five minutes, maybe just a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. A painful eternity, everyone awaiting the other's reaction.

Finally the smallest doctor of the medic team, Benny, who wasn't the brightest candle on the cake, stumbled between both teams. What the hell was he doing?

"Boss, there is something you should really know. All of us think you're a selfish bastard! And we're outnumbering you, so either you let your child alive and Delia unharmed or we'll get rid of you!"

What did he just say? _Or we'll get rid of you? _Has this strange guy smoked his breakfast or what? What was the reason for his confidence of victory? But Giovanni even started smiling, in earnest he smiled! What was going on? Then, finally, the crime lord started speaking, calm and slow.

"It's okay Benny. Everybody here has a right to express his or her opinion! Thank you, all of you!" said Giovanni and started laughing. Laughing!

After a few seconds everybody joined in, everybody expect Sebastian. To him this choir of laughter was more threatening than his boss yelling in anger who brought him news about some failed mission or experiment (and this truly meant something).

Was Giovanni kidding? This could not be happening!

_If the Boss's really giving in I'm the empress of China _thought Sebastian still as his worries were already confirmed.

What followed now happened so fast that nobody could prevent it. In less than a mere second the Rocket Boss stopped laughing and his face turned into enraged and aggressive mien. Benny was still laughing but stopped a millisecond later. Giovanni took one step forward fastly, caught Benny in a headlock and sharply jerked said head to the side, breaking it like a twig.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>**  
><strong>Yay, cliffhanger! I stole Giovanni's reaction from Hunger Games (the scene where Cato is killing the district 3 boy after Katniss blew up the supplies). One last thing: 'la novia' is Spanish 'the bride' , sorry but I'm a die-hard Kill Bill fan! :*)

Please review! I appreciate every comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:  
><strong>So, after two holiday weeks in Darthmouth I'm finally back from the dead! Tomorrow I will go to visit my grandparents in Southern Germany so don't be mad if I don't answer your reviews in the next days. I will do when I return!

Thanks to all those who alerted, faved and/or reviewed! It encourages me so much!

This chapter contains the first massacre I've ever written. And if I'm honest it's the lamest bloodbath I have ever seen! But I tried to do my best :) Maybe this chapter will be rewritten in the future (I just wanted to publish it before I have to go)**  
><strong>

**Warning: This chapter contains some violence and death!  
><strong>

I don't own Pokemon

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Carnage<strong>

Everybody stared in shock at Benny's body falling to the ground like a bag of potatoes, his neck twisted in a creepy frightening way. With his mouth still distorted for laughing his dingy eyes stared up to the shocked group of assassins and other doctors. No one brought a word over his lips, too shocked by this scene. The blonde medic was dead the second Giovanni broke his neck. The convened group still could not believe it. He broke Benny's neck! He killed him! With a mere movement of his arms!

For one millisecond everything was quiet and tensed- the next second a total inferno broke out

Terrified and screaming Sebastian and the remaining three medics, Danny, Kenny and Lenny stormed to the locked double door, desperately looking for a way out of this battlefield, pulling and pulling at the doorknob. Sebastian already had thought something was wrong as Giovanni had started laughing and had been "appreciative" of Benny's opinion. Well, now it was unapologetic what the crime lord thought about Benny's words, they 'enraged' him to say in the mild way.

And the professor knew, when Giovanni was 'enraged' you'd better put as much distance as possible between you and him if you value your life.

Very _very fast_.

So this was what the professor and his assistants wanted to do. Normally everyone with a quorum of brain cells would do that.

But not the three assassins who swarmed out at once for attacking.

Giovanni quickly grabbed his leather seat without much effort, holding it in front of his body as a buckler. Just in time. A sudden flash flashed up as the razor-sharp silver blade flew through the clean sterile air, digging into the thick leather cushion. Knife after knife, one by one flew over a distance of fifty meters straight into the crime lord's direction only to be fended off by the seat. Giovanni moved backwards, step by step approaching the small silver control desk.

Without hesitation Giovanni pressed a tiny yellow button. This button was extra invented for the occurring of a betrayal. It worked at once; May, Link and Novia collapsed abruptly on the floor, shocked by an enormous electric current sent through their bodies due to a special function of the trackers in their arms.

The tiny metal globes weren't just invented for preventing possible betrayals, also for punishing those who would actually march to a different drum. He had been so close to having Delia back, to have her unshared love and affections for his own. And now these morons, who had been once his most loyal employees, ruined his plans! This had to be a bad joke or a strange dream!

Having now the biggest threats out of his way Giovanni threw his stabbed seat carelessly on the floor and went to his desk. He wasn't worried about the Sebastian and his group escaping because it was impossible. The heavy metal door was safely locked- this was an operating room's anteroom after all. And the medic group and fighting matched as well as slowpokes and atomic physics…

One of them seemed to freak totally out. Letting out a terrified scream he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and jumped straight through the closed window. Glass shattered and pieces of the broken window lay everywhere. But this jump also would not safe him, they were in the tenth storage. A loud thud followed by a piercing scream confirmed this fact.

Knowing this group of traitors, the professor and his remaining assistants, Lenny and Danny would not escape or be a big deal, Giovanni opened a secret drawer of his desk, pulling out a loaded gun. He kept one in each of his desks for a possible 'emergency'.

Professor Sebastian and the now totally terrified medics now gave up their weak needless attempts to open the locked door. Desperately they went about seeking shelter, looking for an ambush.

Danny stormed into a corner trying to defend himself desperately with a wooden table, cowering in panic behind it. Sebastian also did his best at trying to find a safe place, pacing terrified up and down. Lenny was not so lucky. Apparently he was totally off his trolley. The young medic tried to jump through the already broken window, wanting to follow his companion. But Giovanni would not let him get away that easy, the crime lord wanted the fun, the satisfaction of killing all those who had ruined this perfectly planned night. Giovanni grasped his collar, preventing Lenny from jumping out of the window.

"No, no, **no**! Please!" pleaded the medic, struggling with arms and legs.

Ignoring the pleads the Rocket Boss pulled the struggling medic into a firm headlock, aimed the loaded gun towards Lenny's head, pulled the trigger and fired.

With a last slowly fading "No" his life ended.

Blood was splattered all over the dead Lenny's head and also over his killer's sleeves. But said killer alias Giovanni Corleone could not care less about his ruined suit, for him it was more like a trophy, the satisfaction of ending the damn traitor's life

And there were more to come. Throwing the dead body to the ground Giovanni ran towards his next target (not caring whether he stepped on the half dead assassins' body parts or not), the professor who was still storming around the room. It was easier than expected. Quickly grabbing Sebastian's wrists Giovanni dragged him straight into a bright illuminated corner. The professor put up a hell of fight trying to hit, beat, kick his boss. But he had no chance.

"Giovanni, I only say this once. You can't kill me! I'm far too…"

This also did not save his life. This was ended with a mere movement of Giovanni's arms. Just this time the mafia boss did not use them to break one's neck but to rip a large shelf with lots of pretty sharp surgery instruments and poisonous acid chemicals out of it's anchors. A loud and disgusting mix of screams, shattering glass and thuds was the result.

"What did you want to say you quacksalver? Valuable?" asked Giovanni in a dangerous low voice. "You're not that valuable to me anymore! After what happened tonight you're nothing but a pathetic coward in my eyes! And believe me, your dear little son will know what a _great_ man his father was!"

Turning away from the mess that had been once his best scientist Giovanni raced towards another corner, the one barricaded with a wooden desktop. No sound was coming from behind it. The mafia boss looked over it, only to find the last medic, Danny or so was his name, unconscious. Maybe what he had seen had been too much for his small brain to handle.

"You're the only lucky one tonight" muttered Giovanni under his breath, bitterly, before sending a bullet straight through Danny's forehead.

_Now I can take care of my dear favorite assassins_

The smell of death and blood was in the air as the crime lord pressed his fingers onto the corner of Link's neck. Too bad, he was already dead. Giving him a tender kick in the side as a goodbye Giovanni took care of Novia. The one eyed was unconscious but alive. As she did not wake up after several shakings, punches and kicks Giovanni took one of May's throwing knifes and simply slit her wrists.

_Soon or later she'll die._

Slowly Giovanni became worried. Had the current been too strong? Was even May already dead? He wanted them to feel his anger, his frustration, his disappointment about them and most of all her turning against him. But Giovanni's worries ceased at once as he heard a cough from his side. Slowly he approached the injured form. Once, what felt like an eternity ago this mess of black hair and flesh had been his best assassin, his most loyal follower. Now she was just a damn traitor.

The frustration he felt in the past weeks and most of all the anger about the betrayal boiled up in Giovanni again as he continue to look at May, eyes open and staring at him, a knife in her hand. A few minutes ago she could have ended her boss's life with that weapon. But now she was far too weak to move. Tensed and eager to let it out now the Rocket Boss kicked the dying assassin's side with all his power, kicking the girl who messed up his plans with feet.

"Messing up my intentions!" shouted Giovanni loudly, seeing crimson red. Kneeling slowly down beside May he took a minute to observe the dying sixteen-year old. Her chest rose and fell very fast. Hyperventilating, her once piercing black eyes stared semi closed at her employer who was now her killer. Wasn't it usually the assassin killing his employer and being the strong and feared one?

**SMACK!**

Out of the sudden Giovanni curled his hand into a fist and punched her chin hardly, _very _hardly. His anger was drastic in this precise punch.

May just coughed helplessly. With each cough blood dabbled onto her chin, her eyes rolled up into her eyeholes.

But not completely.

As the knife thrower coughed again Giovanni knew she wasn't dead, fortunately. There was still a single unanswered questions on his mind. Given that the ruler of the underground did not know how long May would stay alive so he decided to start.

"Ok May" he growled, his anger still audible. "Before we finish this off, I still want to know something! I only have one lingering question" The dying teenager just stared at him, listening. Giovanni bent more down, closer to May.

"Why did you turn against me?"

A few coughs later the dying one found her language again.

"As we saw her lying in bed so peacefully, _**hugging her stomach**_, we simply couldn't allow her getting separated from her child. Believe me! She will be the best mother ever! Why are you so blind? Wake up!"

"Shut up!" shouted Giovanni, smacking her once again.

"Delia is the best thing in the universe, I know that! But I will find a way to rip this little parasite out of her, whether you help me or not! Even if I have to study medicine and become a surgeon by myself, I don't care! Nothing is going to –"

As Giovanni continued his irate monologue he stopped at once as May took all her last strength together and spat at him. The crime lord froze in his movement, not sure if his eyes played tricks on him. Slowly he wiped the mix of blood and saliva away, know knowing he hadn't been hallucinating.

He opened his mouth to shout at May but she cut him short.

"Now you shut up!" she shouted hoarsely and lowly. "I can't hear your selfish drivel anymore you lunatic!"

"Oh, so now I'm a lunatic? Just have a look at you, little bitch!"

"What I used to do in the past has nothing to do with this! We did all this out of sanity, in this case madness has no finger in the pie! Think of Delia! Her heart will be broken!"

"She doesn't need this child to be happy, she has me! I can give her the love she deserves and needs!"

"No, that can't be compared! I'm very sorry Giovanni but you don't deserve such an angel her!"

That was too much for Giovanni. Before the blood-splattered woman could say something more, Giovanni punched her cheek, harder than before, jerking the teenager's head to the side. Just like it had been with Benny her neck was broken.

Smirking he observed his creation.

"I'm also very sorry May. Sadly I have to say that the greatest warrior I've ever known had to die at such a young age. One night a young warrior, by far the best I've ever known, went off with her companions for carrying out a mission which was by far the easiest the three ever had. Yet said warriors did not return, instead three weak cowards, not even able to kidnap a single pregnant woman dared to show up their faces." Giovanni interrupted his speech to gather himself. Then he continued with the same dangerous but calm tone.

"I had to kill these three weaklings. They did not deserve to die with pride. I would have really liked to press each drop of their blood out of their bodies or bury them alive!" he hissed.

"They deserved to die the way they did. But the three ruthless warriors I used to know, the strong young woman I used to know deserved something better."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

So what do you think? Sorry if I messed up the medics' names, it was just a bit confusing. In the future I plan to write another Diamondshipping fanfic (a happy one). So, now I have to pack my things for tomorrow.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I'm so sorry for the delay! But the new school year has started for me and I had to fight with depressions lately. Our WLAN is almost permanently on the blink (curse you German hicktown-WLAN!)

I also had to organize my year aboard butI already received the acceptance, two days after the interview :D

So I'll spend my next school year in Chile. I'm so excited!

Writing this chapter was very difficult for me, that's all I say…

Thank you for the encouraging reviews! I'm also going to correct the previous chapters as soon as possible.

Warnings: OOCness and terrible grammatical errors

**I don't own Pokemon**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – The week after<strong>

"Kaito, I don't care how you do it, just bring some of your damn surgeons and physicians with you when you come!"

Giovanni tried to sound as calm as possible as he phoned his Japanese friend, trying his best to convince the Yakuza Boss to help him getting rid of his growing problem while petting his Persian's head faster with every passing second in rising aggression.

He just had explained his problem and really tried hard not to freak out but it was very difficult. Each time Giovanni thought about that night in which he had been at the brink of solving his biggest problem he saw red. But luckily he was a good actor so Delia didn't notice anything.

A few months ago Giovanni had visited Sapporo for a conference. Next week it was time for Kaito's return visit and he would bring his wife and child with him for an outstanding conference. Usually Giovanni would have rolled his eyes and moaned in annoyance but this was most likely the last chance for a surgery.

This was a perfect opportunity to put his plans into action, with other surgeons who didn't know Delia but followed every order without asking.

But it had to happen very quickly. Delia and Kaito's wife Sayuri, who was about to come with her husband to Johto, were very close friends even if they did not see each other often. Giovanni had asked Sayuri politely to stay in Japan but she couldn't be convinced. Usually he would have threatened her but if he had she would have told Delia at once.

But he still couldn't befriend the thought of having Sayuri and little Moe around because he knew if Delia got to see her friend's baby daughter her maternal love and longing to hold her own "baby" in her arms would grow stronger. And this was really the last thing he needed!

A sigh was the answer.

"I know, I'll really try my best but it will be difficult! They're very busy at the moment…"

answered the slightly accented male voice on the wire's other end.

Before Giovanni could say something angry, Kaito ended his sentence.

"… you know, I have my ways!"

A mischievous wink was almost audible through the receiver.

The Rocket Boss sighed in relief. Apparently there was at last one who understood his problems.

Well that had been the same he had thought of May B and the others before they had betrayed him so Giovanni decided not to put too much trust in others. But Kaito was an exception because he already had gone through the same hell that Giovanni was going through now.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!

"Ah, no problem. "I know what you're going through right now. I'll call you again tomorrow to discuss everything. Ja ne!"

"Perfect, you don't know how grateful I am! Bye!" answered the half-Italian and hung up, smiling contently.

Persian strolled away through the door into a hallway while her trainer went to his bedroom to join his wife in bed and look after her.

Stepping out of his study and switching off the light Giovanni discarded his bathrobe what left him in shorts and a shirt.

Like he had always done it the past days if his work let him the mafia boss sat down on his and Delia's marriage bed, watched her sleep and was curious whether she continued to extend her mother love or that would (hopefully) fade. At the moment the first option was the case.

His worries had been totally confirmed by what she had said. Giovanni could barely control his anger as Delia's words from last morning echoed in his ears.

"_No, let me be! I don't want to hurt the baby! I'd rather fall totally ill myself than to harm my child! Get these damn pills away from me!" _

The new doctor had been very astonished and told her that she was very brave and would really make a great mother but Giovanni had really had had to stop himself from strangling the doctor with his bare hands (a few grunts who had failed a mission had to haul over the coals this morning).

The little monster did not seem to be satisfied with what it had already done to its mother. Once again it had proved to be a great danger for Delia's health. She was suffering from a very high fever since the day before yesterday.

Cold belt sleeves had failed to get the fever down and she wasn't allowed to take pills because they "could endanger the child" due to some "side effects" and it could eventually get killed or deformed if it's mother swallowed pills for taking down a high fever like hers.

As the doctor had announced that Giovanni was total enraged. He wasn't allowed to heal Delia for the health of the little parasite! If someone had to suffer then the monster but not its innocent mother! But the worst was that Delia really accepted the suffering! She really accepted it so that goddamn thing inside her wouldn't be hurt!

Feeling the rage overwhelming him again he observed Delia whimpering in her sleep and gripping tightly onto the sheets. Obviously she was in pain, in terrible pain.

Worrying sick Giovanni took a cold washcloth that was lying in a bowl on the nightstand, wrung it out and carefully wiped the sweat off her face. Luckily Delia slept like a log and did not wake up. For what felt like the thousandth time the crime lord was taken away by thoughts about what he would do to the "child" once it wasn't surrounded by its mother's protective barrier anymore.

But his little reverie was short lived as Delia suddenly began to mewl pitifully and began to writhe while gripping her stomach in pain as if a contraction had hit her.

_Accidenti! Is it already time?! No, it can't be…_

Shocked, Giovanni lifted up the blankets covering his wife's thighs. Luckily there was no water running down her legs. However, Delia was still gripping her stomach and making gurgling sounds. Did she only have a nightmare? Or did the fever and the one who caused it responsible for her pain? The mafia boss propped himself up into a sitting position and continued to observe his wriggling wife, absolutely stunned, while he thought about his possibilities. The situation had totally declined and Giovanni was slowly reaching his wits end. It seemed like the whole world had turned against him, first his Delia, then May, Novia, Link and Sebastian, his new doctor… And most likely Kaito's surgeons would also turn against him, after how lucky he had been recently, great! It was a pure vicious circle with no way out! This had to be a put-up affair, a plot!

But, what was he going to do? Watch Delia give birth to that thing, watching her forgetting him and focus all her love on the little parasite? And let this spawn of evil win this fight, terrorize its mother, and stealing all her affection? And Giovanni knew, he would have to act as if he couldn't be happier…

_No! I always get what I want! If I can't have her, nobody can! She's mine, no one else's! Even if she must… Even if I have to…_

Yes, this was the only way to solve this problem. It wasn't a nice way to solve it but the only way. Sighing sadly Giovanni took in his beloved wife's features, once again fascinated how such an innocent little thing like Delia could hold such power over him. Still in some sort of trance Giovanni bend down and placed a gentle kiss on her sweat-covered temple before he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

_Oh Delia, why did you do this to me, to us? Why did this thing drive a wedge between us?_

The Rocket Boss was suddenly ripped again off his thoughts about a final goodbye as Delia let out another pained gasp and grabbed more tightly onto the sheets while her lovely features tightened in an agonized expression. Once again overwhelmed with a wave of pity Giovanni pulled back and stroked her hair comfortingly while whispering soothing words to the sleeping form in front of him.

"It's alright sweetie, the pain will be over in a few moments."

Deciding to put his plans into action and get rid of the problem once and for all Giovanni turned his glance sideways, sighed, reached forward and grabbed one of the lush red velvet pillows.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok Mrs. Corleone, push! The head is already visible!"<em>

_Delia moaned loudly in agony. Her body arched forward as another contraction hit her and she gripped even tighter on her husband's hand. After nearly five hours of pain and labor she was at the end of her rope and utterly exhausted._

"_Hold on! You're doing great Delia" said Giovanni and kissed her hair that was all in sweat._

_The acute pain grew stronger if that was even possible and everything Delia could do was to grip her husband's hand even tighter. A piercing scream escaped her throat that was dry as a bone after five hours of screaming._

"_Good" the midwife tried to encourage her. "Just one more push! You can do it!"_

"_N-n-n no!" gasped Delia, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I can't…!" Her expression started to blur as suddenly it was impossible for her to breathe. As if somebody pressed something onto her mouth and tried to choke her! No matter how hard she tried to inhale the sterile hospital air, it was impossible. Delia gasped and started hyperventilating but even that did not help. Her head felt like close to burst into pieces and her face was burning._

_What was happening? Continuing to pant desperately for air that wouldn't reach her mouth Delia began to panic. Where was her husband? What was happening to her baby? Was it in pain or hurt? Or even dead? Did she fail her baby and husband?_

_Panic was controlling Delia as her awareness faded even more. The crude neon lamps' light was dragged away by black._

_Her bangs already stuck to her forehead, drenched in sweat. It was a feeling like being deep underwater and not being able to reach the surface. Her world went completely black as Delia caught a few damped words of her husband._

"…_doesn't breathe… get it out…do something…Delia…Delia, wake up!"_

* * *

><p>With a sharp terrified scream the mother-to be awoke. She was still surrounded by darkness but able to breathe.<p>

_Inhale…exhale… inhale … exhale…_ What had happened?

"Delia, are you alright?"

The light on the night desk was turned on and Delia stared into the worried eyes of Giovanni.

He wiped a bead of sweat lovingly away from her forehead.

"You've been screaming and crying. Did you have a nightmare?"

Before she knew it Delia sunk down into the pillows, sobbing desperately into her hands as she remembered her horrible dream.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie! Nothing can hurt you, it was only a dream!" Giovanni lay down on the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace as Delia buried her still sweat-covered face into his chest, shaking and sobbing.

"I-I-I couldn't breathe! A-as i-i-if somebody tried to…" she hiccupped and was hit by another crying fit. Giovanni just clutched her even tighter and kissed her hair, caressing her sides gently.

"Everything's fine Delia. Just go back to sleep, I'm here!"

Delia continued to cry into her husband's chest, calmed slowly then quickly drifted off to sleep, still gripping Giovanni's shirt tightly. Luckily she thereby didn't notice her husband's relieved expression.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Puh, that was a tough job for me. Was it possible to guess what Giovanni tried to do? Please tell me!

Slowly but surely we're approaching the great confrontation ;). "Accidenti" is the Italian word for damn.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter is short but rather important!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Pokemon  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- The spark<strong>

Delia stared out of the window in the living room connected to her bedroom. It was a chilly convenient evening.

Three days had passed since she caught fever and had that horrible nightmare. Luckily the last two nights had been dreamless and more or less peaceful because the advanced pregnancy still tore at her nerves.

In some way Delia had feared again that something could be wrong with her baby. The nineteen year-old mother to-be had started to become anxious again but suddenly remembered the first time she had feared for her baby and the doctor had told her everything went smooth.

But the nightmare she had had still spun around in her head. Every time she went to bed and tried to get some sleep the mother to-be was very afraid it would happen again. It wasn't as if she never had experienced a nightmare before (after her mother had died Delia had been afflicted with terrifying dreams every single night).

Though the one three nights before had just been so… vivid and terrifying. As if someone had really tried to choke her! Delia could have sworn there had truly been something pressed on her mouth. But how was that possible?

_Most likely my hormones are acting up again_ thought Delia as she leant back in the armchair's cushions.

She still wore her silk nightgown but also had her bathrobe on. After three days in bed Delia was still wobbly on her legs but somehow she had the urge to watch the late sunset from the living room. The large windows were ideal for this.

Somehow it helped her to think and relax, she always did that when something troubled her.

The armchair next to hers was unoccupied what added to the loneliness that lingered in the room. Delia missed Giovanni sitting in said chair next to her.

This was the place where she had had her first proper conversation with Giovanni. The memory made Delia smile. Their first chatter had been something she would never forget. A few weeks after they had met they sat here together talking about everything that crossed their minds, trying to get to know each other as good as possible. Back then Giovanni still had to pull every word out of her mouth yet with each passing day she became more and more confident and interested. That was only about two and a half years ago but seemed like a decade-no like an entire life to Delia.

_Was I really once that scared of Giovanni?_ She giggled internally _Okay, it wasn't my fault I was that way. Thank goodness Giovanni got me out of this misery!_

But then her thoughts swept back to her dream. Could it possibly mean something?

_No, that's ridiculous _told Delia herself, still lost in thought.

Suddenly she was ripped off her thoughts as she felt her baby's strong kicks. Smiling Delia laid her hand on her grown stomach as she had done countless times before.

"Impatient, aren't we? Don't worry little one, you'll soon be out of there."

_Kick_

" You certainly have your father's temper! We can't wait until you're with us!"

Delia's smile grew as she was answered with another kick. Her worries were forgotten at once.

_Why am I complaining? I'll just accept it!_

Now determined to protect the growing live inside her she sat up and continued to pat her stomach lovingly.

"I don't care about nightmares and pain as long as you're safe. I'll protect you, no matter what it takes!"

* * *

><p>All of a sudden Delia heard the door creak open. Already knowing who entered she turned around to greet Giovanni with a smile.<p>

He smiled back as usual but looked really tired as he came to her, holding a cup in his hand.

"Hey sleepyhead, still awake?"

Giovanni sat down in the other chair, placed the cup on the small wooden table before he leant forward to kiss Delia on her lips.

"Yes honey. I tried it so hard but it's apparently not possible!"

His gaze changed from cheering into a mix of worried and contemplative.

"Is the nightmare still bothering you my love?"

Delia just nodded, biting her lip.

"Yes, somehow I can't remove it from my mind. I don't even know why I dreamed this. Most likely my hormones are raging again. What's that by the way?" asked Delia while pointing at the cup on the small table.

"I just got some tea with sugar to help you sleep."

Giovanni handed the hot steaming cup to his wife who took it gratefully. She took a few sips as her husband continued talking while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't worry Delia, You know if some wants to harm you he first has to make it past me!" He smirked and made Delia smile.

She chuckled.

"I know Vanni but that's not what's bothering me."

Delia hesitated for a moment. What she was about to confess was totally moronic but she needed to get this from her chest. The fact that she had not gotten a wink of sleep tonight was a clear sign. Somehow she knew Giovanni would not laugh at her, he never would. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued.

"I'm somehow afraid of the birth! I know that it's nonsense but I can't help it!"

Ok now it was out. Giovanni just sighed and raised his hand to caress her cheek comfortingly.

"Don't worry about that my love! No woman dies nowadays during childbirth, there's always a possibility! Don't be afraid!"

"I know, but that feeling just does not leave me."

Delia sat up and took hold of her husband's hands. They were very large compared to her delicate shaking ones but also cold and felt soothing. This gave Delia the strength she needed.

"I know what I'm asking you to do is ridiculous. I just have the feeling I have ask this from you to feel safe. It's just in case!"

She took a deep breath and pulled all her courage together while clutching Giovanni's hands tight.

"Please Giovanni, promise me. If something happens during the birth, choose our child over me!"

**SMACK!**

For one second everything was black. The next thing Delia realized was that she lay on the carpet what was odd but nothing compared to her aching face. Tears stung in her eyes as she reached up and held her burning cheek. Her gaze was blurred and she could feel blood dripping out of her nose. What had happened? Had Giovanni just really…No!

Turning her gaze slowly upwards Delia met Giovanni's eyes that were frozen in shock.

No it couldn't be! Giovanni had not slapped her! She refused to believe this, it was just impossible. Giovanni was always so sweet, so caring and gentle. He would never beat her! But Giovanni's furious expression and still raised arm told otherwise.

For a millisecond they stayed that way, staring at each other, trying to comprehend what had happened.

Delia 's mind was still slightly foggy and she was still very weak due to her fever. But it was still enough for her to recall a few of her mother's words. _"If anything threatens to harm you, run!"_

And so she did.

As fast as her current condition allowed it Delia picked herself up and started to run across the room, controlled by total panic. She nearly slipped and fell but that didn't matter.

The only she could focus on was the door through which she could escape down the stairs, outside, somewhere, anywhere. Delia didn't really care where she went as long as she could put as much distance as possible between her and Giovanni.

With shaking legs and tears streaming down her face Delia reached the door. Before her shaking fingers could close around the handle a sudden wave of lassitude overwhelmed her. _No, no! Not now!_ Piece by piece she slipped in some sort of trance while she fought the tiredness and desperately tried to open the door.

But even through that haze she heard Giovanni's voice and got the second shock in not even sixty seconds.

"DELIA! STOP THIS NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER! COME BACK HERE!"

Was that really her husband? No, that was absolutely impossible!

_He's totally out of his mind! I have to get away from here! No!_

What was suddenly so wrong with Giovanni? She had never heard him talk that way before! Scared to death Delia let out a small desperate whimper before her world went black.

Her hand slipped down the door handle, leaving traces of smeared fingerprints on the cold metal surface.

* * *

><p>Giovanni caught Delia before she hit her head on the wooden door. Slowly he lifted his wife up, carried her to the bed, pulled the covers aside and laid her carefully onto the mattress.<p>

As he returned from his work and the butler had told him Delia could not sleep he had simply put the sedate in her tea. Pills were still forbidden because of that thing inside her could be harmed but he did not care. The parasite would die one way or another. And after what it had made him do tonight the little one's death would be as painful and slow as possible!

Running his hand through his brown hair Giovanni sat on the edge of the bed. He still refused to believe what he had done. He just had lost control as Delia begged him to put their child's life over hers. How did she even get the idea?

But for him the worst was not that he had slapped Delia and yelled at her, no the worst was her expression before she had lost consciousness.

It was an expression filled with terror and fear.

Giovanni sighed desperately and buried his face in his hands. He was at his wits' end. This had been something he could never take back. Giovanni knew he couldn't tell her the whole escapade had been a dream, she had noticed everything. How could he talk himself out of this?

_No_ thought Giovanni. _This won't be possible. I'll have to tell her everything, whether I want it or not._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Ok, the ending sucked. Things start to get heated up ;) Next chapter will be far longer, I promise! I'll probably rewrite this chapter (I just wanted to publish this before I go to Italy). Anyway I hope you liked it!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm so so so sorry for the delay! But this chapter was so difficult to write for me and school has been keeping me busy lately. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! They encourage me a lot!

**WARNING: (spoiler) This chapter contains suggested rape! Skip this chapter if you have problems with that!**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12 – Major fire**

Giovanni stared out of his car's windows, lost in thoughts. When he had woken up this morning and Delia had still been sleeping like a log he simply had let her sleep. His gaze met shortly his cell phone's display and he still could not believe it was already late evening.

Normally the hours the half-Italian spent sitting in his office, signing contracts, arranging Team Rocket's affairs or organizing everything for his gym passed like ages as he simply wanted to get over with everything so he could return home- to Delia. If that had been the case this morning and afternoon he would have really _really_ appreciated it. But no, that day of all days had been differently.

Giovanni could have spent a few weeks in his office if that meant he could avoid facing Delia after what had happened the night before. Shaking his head Giovanni still had problems to accept it, he had finally done it: He had lost control. Not only did he hurt the only being he loved but also the innocent one. Delia shouldn't suffer because of that growing mistake that was close to being born into this world. It should feel the pain his mother had felt, feel everything she had gone through! _I will do everything to make that little monster suffer like you had to Delia! I will draw this through, for you my love!_

Despite his mental vow Giovanni still felt uncomfortable with the fact that he was currently where he was, sitting on the backseats on his way home, on his way to _her._

The crime lord continued to pat his Persian's soft fur while he ran his other hand through his dark brown hair.

How would she react when he would enter their room? Would she only ask him in a soft desperate whisper why he had hurt her, her eyes dulled with hurt? Or would she even scream angrily at him, threatening to leave him to raise their child alone? Or would she even consider… No!

Giovanni shook his head, trying to get some disturbing pictures of Delia jumping from the roof or lying in the bathtub with open wrists out of his mind. Delia would never kill herself! No! But after all what had happened recently, Giovanni prepared himself for the worst as the car stopped and a servant opened the door.

Persian hissed as her trainer nearly stepped onto her tail and sneaked in between the opened wooden double door. Even that couldn't rip Giovanni out of his twisted thoughts. He simply stood there, in front of the marble stairs leading up to his mansion's entrance.

"Um, Sir, aren't you going to enter? Is something wrong?"

Not responding to his servant's question Giovanni adjusted is coat and followed Persian through the opened double door. Like always his butler stood in the white marble foyer, sweating slightly.

"Good evening sir, did you have a…"

The man dressed in tails was interrupted as he suddenly had an expensive beige-colored trench coat shoved in his arms.

"Didn't I tell you often enough to skip that part?"

"Um, sorry sir!"

"How's my wife?"

"She woke up around six pm. The only time someone entered was to bring her something to eat."

"Did she say anything… strange?"

"No, sir. As I entered to bring her ehm, her breakfast, she was still in bed but awake. I guess the pregnancy is tearing hardly at her strength."

_No kidding you fool!_

"Your wife told me to put the tablet on the nightstand and to leave her alone but the way she always does, sir. But somehow she had pressed her face's right side in the pillow and didn't…"

"Ok, you're dismissed, Brandon"

Apparently Delia hadn't told anyone about the little "incident". Giovanni wasn't sure whether he should see that as a good or a bad sign. He concluded that she most likely would not yell at him as he went closer and closer to their bedroom. The Rocket Boss stopped as he reached the door, hesitating as he grabbed the doorknob, pressed it down and entered.

The first thing he saw was Delia, standing on the left side of the window, dressed in simple white jogging pants and a pink sweater which was very fraught because of that mephitic stomach of hers. She did flinch as he opened the door but did not turn around and only continued to stare out of the window into the endless darkness of the night.

Taking a deep breath Giovanni approached his wife while mentally gearing himself for the upcoming confrontation.

As the mafia boss stood behind her he hesitated for a moment then he slowly reached out to touch her shoulder, carefully, as if one wrong movement could break her into a thousand pieces. Still knowing he had made a mistake last night Giovanni kissed her cheek, desperately, hoping she would react.

But Delia seemed somehow absent and apathetic and did not react. Giovanni frowned and squinched up his face in frustration even though he completely understood her actions. As she heard him sighing in a very frustrated manner Delia turned around in almost slow motion, keeping a straight face.

Looking at him she took a deep breath, gnawing on her now slightly chapped lips. Giovanni winced as he caught a sight of her right cheek. A big red mark was clearly visible. Yet that wasn't the only thing that caused the crime lord to worry. His wife's eyes were dull and she did not smile. Well, he couldn't blame her, after all he had slapped her brutally yesterday evening but it was so unusual to see her that way, almost scaring.

"Giovanni, we need to talk."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. Ok, it was time.

Maybe this could be solved quickly. But it was worth a try.

"Delia, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday."

"I… I don't know what on earth had gotten into me. I'm so sorry for hurting you my love. This will never happen again, I promise!"

No response. Then tension in the room was almost within reach. Then out of the sudden Delia spoke with a slightly cracked voice.

"Do you think I'll be a bad mother? Is that the reason?"

She turned her head against towards her astonished husband.

"As I asked you to put our child's life over mine, do you think I did it because I won't be able to give birth to a healthy child?"

"What? No for heaven's sake! You haven't done anything wrong! It was because…"

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"No, please tell me honey." She suddenly grabbed his hands and looked pleadingly in her husband's stunned eyes.

" Giovanni, there's something bothering you. I know you too well."

_You know nothing of me my dear_ thought the crime lord as he turned his head to meet his wife's eyes.

_No, no Delia don't look at me like that! It's not fair you know I can't resist you when you look at me that way!_

"I was just stunned that you're poised to sacrifice yourself for … our child" said Giovanni, trying to go very carefully about his true thoughts.

It was quiet difficult for the Rocket Boss to force the words "our child" over his lips. In his opinion it was simply impossible for that thing inside his beloved's womb to be human. Evil, demonic, abnormal, malicious… those were the fitting words!

"Ah, that's just normal. I think every mother would do this for her child." said Delia as if that was the most taken for granted thing in the world!

" But I think I'll be the total opposite of a good loving mother. Maybe I simply deserve being sick or it's my punishment for failing, I don't know!" Delia continued in an ashamed tone, turning her gaze towards the floor.

Normally Giovanni would have chuckled. Every mother would do give her life to safe her child for her child? Obviously she had never met Ramona Corleone …

However he would not do so now. Once again his mouth was opened as if it hung on hinges and every single muscle his body consisted was tensed in shock. What had Delia just said? _Maybe I simply deserve being sick?_ The limit was finally reached. This couldn't be! Giovanni had expected everything from Delia tonight from swearing to rejecting him. Still nothing could have prepared him for her blaming herself for his actions last night! She shouldn't feel guilty! That was completely wrong. Had this little love-stealer already manipulated her that much? There was no different way to solve the current situation, he had to tell her about his true thoughts about their child. _Well I can approach it carefully to still have her trust me _thought Giovanni, biting his lip.

"Honestly it's because of the child."

Delia looked up at him again, her big eyes filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you're expecting you've changed so much!"

She opened her mouth to say something but Giovanni interrupted her by raising his hand.

"Wait, I'm not blaming you. You haven't done anything wrong Delia! Don't worry about things you aren't to blame for. Honestly, that thing inside you is the cause!"

"That… thing?" stuttered the auburn haired woman. No he, had outspoken that word! To distract Delia he tried to change the topic, at least a little bit.

"Since you're pregnant you've changed so much! You keep talking non-stop about our child, you're sacrificing so much, you" Giovanni stopped as he saw Delia locking her gaze with the floor again. Apparently she really hadn't noticed anything and was now overwhelmed with his allegations. That was understandable. But there was still a question lingering in his mind, he had to know that. Slowly the Rocket Boss touched her arm in a supposed-to-be comforting manner.

"Do you really want this child so much? Be honest"

She nodded slightly.

"But why? We're always so happy together! You don't need this child to be happy! You have me!"

"It's just that… " Delia suddenly started sobbing, tears streamed down her cheeks. It was as if she admitted something that had been bothering her very long.

"I'm always so alone when you're at work. I'm always here, in this house and it's so boring and lonely without you, without friends, without any kind of company. I have cabin fever every day and I absolutely hate it! Before I was pregnant I had even considered calling Lola and Caroline again!"

"**What?"**

Had he misheard something? It couldn't be! Giovanni had been very ashamed of himself as he Delia had told him she was unhappy but that she had really tried to get in contact with those two bitches again was too outraging. Lola and Caroline were the two trainer girls Delia had befriended at Professor Oak's laboratory. As Delia and he had started dating Giovanni had made sure he wouldn't have to share girlfriend (now wife) with them.

"Maybe it was really wrong not to stay in contact with them. After all everybody deserves a second chance!" Delia continued, as if she was searching a reason.

But to Giovanni it didn't matter now that she was blaming herself again. He wouldn't let her think about them again! Lola and Caroline were after a well-known growing monster the biggest threat to his relationship with Delia.

"But they don't!" insisted Giovanni, now less carefully with his movements.

" Come on, they've hurt you so badly! They had no right to offend you for not phoning them again!" he continued, trying to convince his wife.

"But I'm so desperate! I cry almost everyday! I can't stop remembering spending time with them, I can't stop thinking about their calls, maybe they haven't been serious! Perhaps they only called me because…"

"Delia, I made them call you!"

Before Giovanni knew it the words slipped out of his mouth. Wait! Had he really just said that?

"**What did you do?!"**

Before Delia knew it she screamed at her husband who looked clearly baffled. Apparently he hadn't wanted to say this and let it slip out but she was only shocked and angry.

"It had cost me quiet an effort to talk to them and befriend them! You know very well how difficult it had been for me! And you've just ruined it! They meant so much to me!"

She was now screaming indignantly. Backwards Delia hadn't even imagined exclaiming against Giovanni in her wildest dreams, he was so… daunting. But now it was different.

"Listen to me, I know it's difficult to understand but I only did it for your sake! If ever something happened to you I could not forgive myself!" explained the mafia boss.

Apparently he tried to paper over the cracks but she refused to believe him.

"But you can forgive yourself what you've done? Lying to me? How could you!" bawled Delia.

That was too much. Giovanni slapping her had already been very awkward and shocking for the eight-month pregnant woman. Giovanni telling her he had done it because of their baby had been a shock and quiet strange. But now he admitted that he had forced her sole friends to hurt her so badly. Delia's confusion changed into fury. Why would Giovanni do this?

"I did it to protect you!" answered the crime lord in a self-conscious convincing tone.

"They would never have harmed me! For heaven's sake, they're my friends!"

"Yes! They already had! You simply can't see that! And that thing inside you does it now!" He pointed towards her abnormal large stomach.

"What the hell is suddenly so wrong with you?" asked Delia, now confused. First her friends and now their child? What the hell was going on?

"Carrying this little love stealer is tearing at your nerves and health so much!"

"That's just usual for a pregnancy!"

"Maybe others see it that way, but I don't!"

"It is normal!" insisted Delia "The doctor told me there's nothing wrong!"

_That's true isn't it _thought the mother-to-be. Every time she went to see the doctor he had assured her that everything was fine. Giovanni had always been 'slightly' oversensitive when it came to her health and well-being, that wasn't new to her, but Delia had a strong feeling that this case was somehow different.

"Can't you see it?" He was shouting now. "It's stealing you away from me!"

Freezing in shock and fear Delia stared into her husband's eyes. Usually she could pass hours staring into those big brown eyes and get lost in them. By now they were burning with rage and fury, making fear grip her. What was wrong? Delia had wanted to talk with Giovanni after what had happened the night before, in need to know his reason for assaulting her.

Their conversation had started so calmly but now

"No it isn't!"

"You already love that goddamn thing more than me!"

"Why do you say that?" replied Delia desperately.

"We haven't been together for more than five months! Five months! Have you ever thought about what you're doing to me? You're killing me!"

"I love you! I simply don't feel comfortable! It would feel as if the baby watched us. But after the birth we'll go on as usual! I also don't like abdicating our love-life but…"

Delia gasped and flinched as Giovanni suddenly slammed his clenched fist into the wall beside them, his eyes filled with even more rage.

"Don't you get it Delia? **It's making us abdicate!"**

Out of the sudden he grasped her shoulders firmly and started to shake her. Delia's went more and more dazed with each passing second.

"S-t-t-top it!"

As suddenly as he had begun Giovanni stopped and let go of her shoulders, dropping her to the carpeted floor. A few moments they stayed like that, him staring at her in a shocked manner and she trying to regain her senses.

"Sorry" he muttered under his breath, holding his hand out to her. This had to be some gesture of apology but that did not matter. Not taking it Delia stood up, supporting herself with trembling arms and shaking with fear. Even more tears started to well up in her eyes as she mourned mentally over her luck in marriage that seemed to lie back a few centuries.

"I don't understand!" Delia wiped off the traces of tears off her cheeks and supported her head with one hand.

"Why are you so abruptly this way?" she whispered softly.

She couldn't hold back the tears stinging in her eyes anymore."

Why are you so… aggressive?"

The very next second Delia knew she had said something wrong, very wrong.

"**That thing inside you is making me aggressive! **

Her still sore shoulders were gripped again, even rougher than before Giovanni slammed her brutally into the wall. Delia was even too shocked to cry or scream, the pain was too overwhelming.

"I'm so sick of it! I'm sick of seeing you getting sicker and sicker everyday, I'm so sick from seeing you suffer because of that parasite, I'm sick of losing you even more with each passing day! I can't take it anymore!"

It was as if Giovanni was suddenly letting out all of some hidden frustrations, focusing them into his brutal actions. His voice and words hammered in her ears.

"What's your problem? You kept telling me all along that you're happy to be a father and now you don't want our child anymore?" whispered Delia, even lower than before.

Secretly she hoped that the man pressing her against the wall wouldn't hear her. But he did.

The crime lord just hissed in anger. "I've never wanted it!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

Suddenly Giovanni's voice was as gentle as usual and filled with desperation. Where did this sudden mood swings come from? But Delia screamed inwardly, hurt and confused. _You didn't want to hurt me? And now you're slamming me into the wall? Love, what's wrong with you?!_

"I love you and I won't share you with anybody else!"

The Rocket Boss took a deep breath. As he continued his little speech he screamed the way he did before, getting louder with each spoken word.

"No matter whether it's with your friends, another man, **or even a child!**"

"Stop that! Stop! No no no no no!"

In a feeble attempt to defend herself Delia struggled within his iron grasp, trying to free her arms, trying to do something, anything though she knew it was useless.

"**SHUT UP!"**

SLAP!

Delia screamed and whimpered as the second slap in twenty-four hours hit her, this time on her left cheek and even more brutal than the first one had been. She plunged to the floor like last night. But her husband didn't leave it at that. More punches followed on all parts of Delia's already fragile body, leaving black and blue marks everywhere. But most of all the beatings stroke her grown stomach, her pregnant stomach, _her baby._

"Giovanni!" screeched Delia "Stop that! You'll kill our baby! Please!"

"So much the better! I'll kill that damn thing either way! I won't let it take you away from me! No matter how badly you want it!"

What happened next happened so fast that Delia didn't even noticed everything. In a blind fury Giovanni's strokes became more and more brutal. Then he pulled her, his now semi-unconscious wife, across their room and threw her onto their bed.

Vaguely Delia administrated her pants being pulled down and the sound of clothes being ripped in two halves. She screamed her lungs out, hoping that someone would come to save her from her monstrous violent husband. The only things she could clearly feel were his groping hands and his mouth on her neck, leaving bites all over her soft skin.

"**You're mine! You're mine alone! Do you get that?!"**

The pain was numbing. Delia couldn't even scream or cry anymore, the pain was too bad. She felt as if a fierce tornado had grabbed her and pulled her up into a terrible thunderstorm. Merely the desperate kicking of the life inside her told her to keep strong, to stay conscious, to stay alive as everything went dark.

**To be continued…**

Ok, I decided to split this chapter in two. I hope it's not too bad, I just wanted to get this one published and it's so late. Tell me what you think!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

****AN: Ok, here's the second half. Hope you guys like it!

Thank you so much for your reviews! You're awesome! :)

**Once again, I don't own Pokemon!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – The value of true friendship<strong>

It was only six am in the morning but Giovanni Corleone already sat behind his desk in his office at Team Rocket Headquarters. As hard as the Mafia Boss tried to concentrate on the report to write he simply couldn't. Giovanni just sat there, staring onto the white paper in front of him as his hand holding his fountain pen moistened even more and more with each passing second whether it was because of his inner tension or the passing time.

Every time Giovanni stared at the empty paper on his desk the only thing coming up in his mind were Delia lying on the bed, on her back, eyes closed, her hair a disheveled mess and her naked body covered with awful looking marks. _Was that truly I?_

Even though she had been asleep this morning (or rather unconscious) her expression had been filled with hurt, angst and fear. A sight that had made him hurry out of the room in shock and sit down on a near armchair to handle it.

Not being able to hold back the pent-up desperation anymore Giovanni smashed the black golden pen with all strength onto the desk, not caring about the splashes of ink, and buried his face in his hands.

_What have I done? What the hell have I done?_

The crime lord had already lost control the day before yesterday but his actions last night had been the worst mistake he had ever made!

He had beaten Delia, yelled at her, had forced himself on her and –worst of all- had raped her.

_Am I now descending to my mother's level?_

Still after thinking about it all morning the Rocket leader didn't know why he had done something so cruel to the only person he loved. Was it because they hadn't slept together for so long? It had been very frustrating the passed months as Delia had rejected him every time he had tried to lure her into their bed, only because of that thing inside her made her feel uncomfortable! Because she already adored it more than him!

But last night he hadn't taken any pleasure out of his actions. It had felt more like letting out his accumulated frustration and anger. Giovanni had actually intended to vent his wrath on the _**true**_ monster before killing it. But not on his innocent beloved Delia!

She simply had failed to see that her so dearly beloved baby had manipulated her and that he was only concerned about her health and her happiness. After all Giovanni was her husband who loved her more than anything in the world, he only wanted her best! It hadn't been his fault!

_No_, he shook his head. _No, it_ _wasn't Delia's fault! _The living tumor inside her had made him do the things he had done! It had brainwashed and manipulated Delia in whose womb it had sneaked in so much that she would turn against him! Against her own husband!

Although Delia had denied it was by now obvious that she loved their child more than him. There was no way it could be denied, the way she had defended their baby in last night's fight was proof enough.

_But it's partly your fault _whispered an inner voice to the desperate mafia boss. _Didn't you let that thing provoke you?_ _Didn't you let it badger into losing control and hurt your wife?_

Yes, that was true. Giovanni looked up and stared out of the window as this new wave of thoughts rushed over him. It was only another proof that the little monster did everything in its power to hurt its father.

Giovanni had partly given the little parasite its non-deserved life and what had it done to thank him? Nothing, except stealing Delia's love and affections, ruining his marriage and hurting his wife! **And it wasn't even born yet!**

_Well_ thought Giovanni while clenching his hands into fists, _that little brat will never be born!_

But it was very astonishing how an unborn child could ruin so much. This was a plotting!

At least Kaito was about to come today - with his surgeons. So at least this problem was going to be solved very soon.

Still that didn't change anything about the fact that Delia was still totally in love with their 'child'. That would require a long term therapy. And he had scared her to death by beating her and coercing her!

Most likely, after all his recent luck, she would be afraid of him forever, flinch away when he would try to touch her and maybe wouldn't even talk to him ever again. How on earth could he possibly fix this?

_Or would she even consider-_ Giovanni froze in shock as an old concern form the day before started to flow through his already troubled mind. But it was senseless, Delia would never ever even think about committing suicide. Giovanni had also ensured that she wouldn't be tempted into doing anything stupid by confiscating several items from their sleeping chamber and bathroom (a razor and a bottle of very strong nail polish remover). Giovanni had also made sure to lock the windows, lock the door and place a guard in front of it. These measures were taken until Kaito's medics would be prepared for the planned surgery.

Suddenly the speaker on his desk cracked.

"Sir, Mister Azuma has arrived!"

That made the crime lord sit up and take notice.

"He insisted on talking to you and said it's urgent."

"Good! Send him in!"

_Finally!_

A couple of minutes later a Japanese man in his mid-thirties entered the office. He was almost two heads smaller than Giovanni but that did not lessen the certain Aura of strength and zest for action that seemed to surround him constantly.

"I'm so glad to see you again! You don't know what I had to go through last week!"

The half-Italian stood up and approached his friend.

"I can imagine it!"

"Where are Sayuri and Moe?" asked Giovanni.

"She and the little brat are at the hotel." answered Kaito, clearly disgusted.

"Puh! Good news for once! "

"I made sure of that! Sayuri is slightly confused that you don't want her near Delia until tomorrow but I understand you."

_At least there's still someone I can trust!_

"Especially every thing that happened the passed weeks." Giovanni sighed.

"What happened?" asked Kaito, now curious.

Giovanni frowned. Last weeks 'events hadn't been easy for him to swallow. He was truly ashamed of his unwanted outbursts and telling someone wasn't his highest priority. There were more important things to do.

"I don't now whether I want to talk about that now."

"We're friends you can tell me everything!" Kaito patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

Giovanni hesitated and faltered for a moment. Should he tell Kaito about everything, really everything?

_Actually I don't want to talk about it but maybe it's really a good idea to get all that happened off my chest._

A small smirk crept up the Rocket leader's lips. _Well, actually I don't need to tell Kaito every detail…_

* * *

><p>"Whoa! That sounds heavy! And I've thought Moe is a beast!"<p>

The yakuza boss chuckled, astonished. "Looks like Delia has a little demon on the way!"

Half an hour had passed since the two friends had sat down. Giovanni had told him everything that had occurred in the passed days, months, every little occasion between him and Delia- except the two assaults.

"No kidding! Delia's and my relationship is in turmoil because of that thing! I don't know what to do! You know I love her more than everything in the world, but how am I going to reason with her after last night? What am I going to tell her? She will never forgive me!"

Kaito shook his head.

"Listen to me! First we need to get that thing out of her, afterwards you can think about that! My surgery team is still waiting in the jet. They're so excited about this!"

The yakuza boss rolled his eyes. But a millisecond later he looked into Giovanni's eyes with his own steel green piercing orbs. As he continued his small speech his voice vibrated in a deadly serious manner.

"Listen! You need to fix this now or else you'll loose Delia forever!"

He didn't need to say this twice.

"You're right! Lets get it started now!"

Together they hurried to the office's exit while Kaito quickly reached into his pocket. Hauling out his cell phone he dialed a number to call his surgeons for telling them about their plan.

But in all the rush and excitement they did not see the black haired woman sneaking away from the door in alarm.

* * *

><p>The crude sunlight shone brightly through the curtains. It was a very beautiful day but for the woman lying on the king sized bed the awakening was anything but nice.<p>

Moaning in agony Delia Corleone Ketchum rubbed the sleep out of her aching eyes before opening them. Her gaze was still slightly blurred and every single limb in her body hurt. She sat up slowly, trying to support herself with weak arms. Still trying to get her bearings Delia suddenly shivered as she began freezing. Her expression froze as it hit her- she was entirely naked!

The next shock came as the woman who was heavy with child darted her gaze downwards her worn out body. Her neck, her arms, her cleavage… Everything was covered with bruises, bites and hickeys.

Out of all sudden everything that had happened the night before flooded her mind. She froze in shock as she nearly could feel Giovanni, beating and assaulting her violently. But the worst was the stinging pain in her stomach area.

This was too much for her. Crying she sunk down on the bed burying her face in her hands.

No! She still refused to believe it. Giovanni, her dearly beloved husband, the father of the life growing inside her, had suddenly turned into a monster! He had done to her things that even rose above her worst fears and nightmares! In the past Giovanni had always been the one to cease her worries and nightmares and now he had become her biggest nightmare. What was wrong? He had kept telling her all along he was happy. He really had seemed to be! Was it really possible that he had lied to her all the time?

"**OUCH!"**

Delia grasped her stomach in shock and hurt. A sharp sting of pain hit her, followed by multiple agonizing contractions. The mix of contractions, pain and kicks was too much. Was something wrong?

"No!" she stuttered, touching her stomach with trembling hands as the kicks suddenly became fainter with each passing moment. Was her baby dying? After all Giovanni's beats had been focused on her swollen belly…

Delia closed her weakened arms around her abnormally huge stomach, as her sobs became panicked hysterical cries. Was she just feeling her baby's life end, witnessing her little one's death? No it couldn't be!

"No, little one! Don't die, don't die!"

Another sniff followed.

"Even if your father doesn't want you, I do! Please I need you! You give me so much hope!"

Delia brushed a few strands of auburn locks out of her face, not being able to stop sobbing.

"Shh, it's alright!" Delia didn't now who she wanted to reassure, her baby or herself.

"Mommy's here! Mommy protects you! No matter what it costs!"

_I have to get away!_

This was her only way to save her child. This time she promised herself wouldn't she believe Giovanni would come to reasons and feel sorry. Even if he did, Delia didn't want to danger her child's life, even if she had to leave the (former) man of her dreams, whom she owed so much. Her child's life meant more to her. She wouldn't fail this time!

Despite her aching limbs Delia quickly hurried over to her wardrobe and put on the first pieces of clothing she could grab. As quickly as she could she threw random things in a medium sized bag. With no direct destination in her mind Delia threw the bag over her shoulder though it hurt and tried to open the door.

But the door was locked.

"Let me out! Does anybody hear me? Open the door!"

She rattled at the door, screamed for someone to open it but her pleas weren't answered. Her already swollen reddish eyes filled with tears. _How stupid have I been?_

Of course the door had to be locked! The bag fell to the floor as the totally worn out mother-to-be burst into tears for the second time. Her knees went weak and she sat down on the floor beside her packed bag. Delia buried her face within her hands, salty tears moistening her fingers as she didn't only cry over last night's events but also over her own stupidity.

Why had she even imagined that running away was possible? Giovanni was the leader of a criminal organization. He was quiet familiar with preventing people from fleeing and keeping them under surveillance. There was one thing Delia knew very well about her husband, he always got what he wanted and did everything to achieve his goals, irrespective of losses. And now Giovanni planned to rip their baby out of her stomach. If he proceeded like he always did with enemies-No! An icy shiver went down Delia's spine as she imagined the consequences.

Until shortly before she couldn't wait for the birth of her long anticipated child. Now she wanted to keep her baby as long as possible in her stomach, the only place where she could protect him or her from harm at least a little bit.

_Thud, thud, thud.,._

What was that? Steps? Delia abruptly stopped crying as she heard noises from the door's other side. Most likely a guard stood outside. That minimized her chance of fleeing even more. Suddenly murmuring voices were audible. Wiping away her tears Delia stood up and leaned against the smooth wooden door to hear what was going on outside.

"Aw, what a cutie!" crooned a man's voice.

A loud wail followed, a long piercing cry from the kind that would tear at every woman's heart. Wait, was that truly… _a baby's wail?_

"You asshole! You made her cry!" bellowed a familiar woman's voice.

The wailing ceased as fast as it had started. But now someone different started to cry.

"I'm-m-m sorry! No! No no no no no please don't kill me! I have a family! I have little ones to look after! Put that thing away!"

"If you want to live stop crying and give me the key! **Now!"**

"HERE, TAKE THE GODDAMN THING! JUST LET ME LIFE!"

"Thank you so much!" was the sarcastic answer "Get yourself a handkerchief!"

A quick thud followed by a damped "ouch" as suddenly a key cracked in the lock. Then the door opened and a woman very familiar to Delia entered the room. Delia had already recognized the rough accented female voice but still could not believe it was really her standing in the doorframe in person.

"…Sayuri?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Cliffie, yay! The next chapter will be a bit sad and **holds a surprise**. The one after the next will be the epilogue, the dramatic final… oh, I must stop or else I reveal everything!

Sorry for the delay, but school has kept me busy. But I try my best!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year!

Ok I decided to make fourteen chapters instead of thirteen (again).

**I don't own Pokemon!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – An angel named Sayuri<strong>

Delia was stunned. The only thing she could do was gawking in awe at the woman standing in the doorframe.

At first glance Sayuri's appearance did resemble an ordinary Asian office woman's. She was clad in a simple blouse and jeans, her piercing blue eyes glancing through edged glasses and her black hair was tied back into a messy bun. But the large gleaming Japanese katana sword in her hand and the baby buckled in the baby carrier on the black haired woman's chest weren't quiet normal. Delia was not a scrap afraid. She knew that Sayuri only wandered around with this sword to intimidate enemies and for showing off. She also knew that her friend was also a bit mad but that wasn't a problem. It was the reason Delia why liked Sayuri so much.

"W-what are you doing here?" stuttered Delia.

"I've overheard a conversation between our dear husbands"

Delia didn't know that Sayuri and Kaito had arrived yet. Giovanni had mentioned an upcoming visit a few days before but she hadn't expected the two –um, three- to come so soon and that the two crime lords had already talked to each other today. Still that didn't change that Delia was delighted to see her friend again after such a long time.

"How are you? When did you arrive?"

As Delia took one step closer to her friend her current situation was forgotten. But that did not last.

Sayuri didn't answer. Instead she narrowed her eyes, looking closer at Delia.

"What's this on your neck?"

_Damn it!_ How could she forget the marks on her face and neck? Delia turned away from the woman meeting her with disbelief, somehow hoping to hide the bruises but it was already too late.

"It's-"

"Oh my gosh! Your eye! Delia what happened? Did Giovanni do that to you?"

Delia still didn't know what to say. But she could see in Sayuri's eyes that she had already guessed everything.

"I can't believe it! Did he-"

Delia didn't need a mirror to see that the answer was written on her face.

"Oh no! How could he? Oh Delia, I'm so sorry."

That was it. Although Delia tried to hold them back tears started to stream down her face for what felt like the thousandth time. Sayuri quickly hurried over to Delia and hugged her, trying to comfort her -even though she had to be careful in order not to crush the baby buckled on her chest.

"Shhh, it's okay now!"

"I-I feel so ashamed! There was nothing I could have done to prevent it, and…"

Another sobbing fit hit her and the heavily pregnant woman buried her face into her friend's shoulder, ruining her blue blouse. Sayuri just pulled Delia across the room and together they sat down on

For at least five minutes the two women stayed that way on the couch. Then Delia slowly calmed down and sat up. With a last sob escaping her throat she sat up and took a closer look at the tiny moving bundle buckled in the baby carrier on Sayuri's chest.

"Is that your baby?"

"Of course silly!" Sayuri chuckled.

The black haired woman smiled lovingly at her baby before unbuckling her.

"Ok, Moe, say hello to auntie Delia!"

Delia took a look at the small bundle held out to her. Even though Moe was a baby and her features weren't fully developed yet, it was obvious that she was truly her mother's daughter. A smile crept up Delia's lips.

"She's truly a cutie!"

"Thanks!"

"I'd be very glad to have a child like her one day!"

"You will Delia! And don't worry, Giovanni is not the only man who is jealous of his child! Men are something very complicated!"

"What do you mean?"

Sayuri frowned and her features tensed as if a very disgusting memory buzzed through her mind.

"Yesterday Kaito tried to roast Moe in the filled bathtub!"

_Euh, hmm?_

"I-is that even possible?" stuttered Delia, not really trusting her ears.

"Trust me, he almost succeeded." answered Sayuri through clenched teeth.

That was enough and Delia decided to change the topic as she remembered the current situation.

"So you've overheard Giovanni talking to Kaito?"

Now Sayuri also seemed to remember the gravity of the situation. She buckled her gurgling baby back into the carrier.

"That's why I came here! You need to get away! You and your little one are in danger! Kaito has brought a few surgeons with him because Giovanni wanted him to! They're on their way to take you with them and kill your baby!"

"**WHAT?"** exclaimed Delia.

It wasn't new to Delia that Giovanni had never wanted their baby and wanted to get rid of it. That had been a great shock for her but she had never expected her husband to take actions so soon. _Most likely he has already planned this blow by blow. _thought Delia. How much did she even know about Giovanni? For how long had he lied to her and fooled her? But then she was ripped out of her shocked condition by her friend's accented voice.

"Hey, earth to Delia! You need to get away from here if you value your baby's life!"

"I want to leave, I already tried! But where do I go? I know my husband. He will come for me and find me! My mother is dead as well as my twin sister. I've had no contact to my uncle for more that two years. I have no work, no own money-"

"Don't worry Delia. I'm going to help you! You know all too well that I have my ways!"

Delia perked up her ears. Sayuri had a point. She knew that her friend was a very powerful and tough woman. Enemies started to shake with fear when her name was mentioned and her wearing the breeches in her marriage wasn't much of a secret. If Sayuri helped Delia her chances of being able to stay hidden to raise her baby on her own would be very high.

"Are you sure this is going to work out? I mean- **OUUUUUUUCH!"**

Delia screamed piercingly, making Moe wake up and start crying as well, as pang of pain hit her. It felt as if someone had kicked her with all strength in the stomach. Brutal contractions she something warm and wet running down her legs, soaking her pants.

"Oh no, you're in labor!" exclaimed Sayuri while she tried to make Moe stop crying. "You're coming with me, no discussion! We women must stick together!"

Delia couldn't listen, the pain was too numbing.

"It hurts so much!" she whimpered, wincing in pain.

"Trust me Delia, I can help you! Come with me! Kaito's helicopter is parked nearby, I'll take you to the hospital"

As Delia heard this she just nodded. She didn't have another choice.

"Ok!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

I didn't want to keep you waiting for too long. So everything I promised in the last chappie will happen in the next one. Please don't kill me ! Next chapter will be better, longer and more emotional, I promise!

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** So so so so so so sorry for the delay! School has kept me busy and I had to deal with quite a few problems. I really do hope you like this chapter, I'm not used to write emotional scenes. Please have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**WARNING: (SPOILER) Contains suggested death!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Double Trouble<strong>

"Aaah! Oh, when is it going to stop?" moaned Delia, rolling her eyes as another contraction hit her. The cramps were unbearable. It was a pain that surpassed everything Delia had ever experienced before. One hour had passed since she and Sayuri had reached the hospital. Delia had absolutely no idea about how Sayuri had prevented the staff from asking questions but she vaguely remembered her Japanese friend handing a bunch of green notes to the head physician in the corner.

The way to the hospital had been an arduous ordeal. First they had flown to a hospital in Violet City in Kaito's helicopter but instead of entering Sayuri had merely 'hid' the helicopter on the landing place. At first Delia hadn't guessed why but then Sayuri had explained her plans. Her actions were meant to be some sort of trap since the helicopter was equipped with a tracking device. As far as Delia understood the plan Sayuri hoped that Giovanni and Kaito would follow the tracking device's signal to the wrong hospital. Delia knew that their plan could go horribly wrong but she was still very grateful that at least one person who was able to think clearly at the moment was in their small on-the-run group.

Due to the labor pains Delia was only praying that she and her baby would get out of this alive. After landing in Violet City and hiding themselves from curious eyes they had continued their journey over Jotho's endless landscape on the Japanese woman's Staraptor.

Their final choice had been the hospital in Blackthorn City. As they had landed on the landing place Sayuri had rushed to the approaching medics and told them something. Delia only caught a few words like "Don't ask" and "cheque".Then, without any further words, Delia had been led inside, strapped onto a wheel chair and rushed into the maternity ward. Everything was fine concerning the hospital. The outfit hadn't even wanted to know her name.

Now she was wearing a blue hospital gown, lying on a bed in the delivery room, staring at the ceiling with widened eyes and screaming in pain. Sayuri wasn't with her, she needed to take care of Moe .But Delia's thoughts were elsewhere. She still couldn't believe it. She was about to give birth to her so long awaited baby! But there was also a hint of worry troubling her thoughts. When he or she would be born, where could they go? How long would she be able to hide from her husband?

A cloud consisting mixed emotion spun through her head, a mix of joy and fear. What if something was wrong with her baby? What if her husband's actions would lead to… Delia didn't let the thought end.

With all those thoughts spinning through her head it was easy for Delia to ignore and forget the second person in the delivery room she currently lay in-the midwife, a blonde midlife woman.

She was bent over Delia's stomach, examining it. The cold surface of the wooden ear trumpet caused Delia's skin to shiver but the screaming woman in labor did not care about that. As the pain faded for a few seconds she kept her gaze onto the midwife's relaxed expression, hoping this could also calm her. But then the midwife paused for a moment and her calmed expression turned into a confused one. _Oh no!_

"I-i-is something wrong with my baby?" stuttered Delia.

"_Baby?"_ asked the midwife who had regained her calmness and put the ear trumpet on a white dresser.

" Didn't they tell you on your last ultrasound?"

"I've had the last ultrasound in my fifth month. The next appointment would have been- eum- today!"

The midwife stood up and adjusted her white coat's sleeves. She smiled very kindly but Delia didn't like the way she had pronounced the word _baby_.

"Well, Madam, I can hear three different heartbeats. I don't know why they didn't see it on the ultrasounds but, congratulations, you're carrying twins."

"**WHAT?"**

The current situation was forgotten at once. _Twins?_ Delia's world stopped for a moment. She was carrying twins? How could that be? She had had the best medical care available during her pregnancy and it hadn't been noticed? And now the midwife found it out with a mere old fashioned ear trumpet?!

"This can't be!" exclaimed Delia, refusing to believe the news. "Why haven't I noticed yet?"

"Give me a moment" said the midwife, slipping pink rubber gloves over her hands.

Delia felt herself weaken and sinking into the bed and shivered from rubber gloves' touches on her stomach. The midwife started to palpate her very confused patient's stomach.

"According to what I can hear and feel one child is hidden behind the other one. That could be the reason" She stood up and stripped off her gloves, carelessly discarding them into the garbage bin.

Delia was unable to listen to the woman's words. She was still too overwhelmed by the news. _Twins, twins, twins…_ The word echoed in her ears. She was already very worn out and needed a moment to compose herself to comprehend the situation fully. She had been carrying two babies for the last nine months and hadn't noticed!

But how would she be able to hide from Giovanni after the birth with two newborns? One would already be enough.

The midwife had crossed the room to the intercom, pressed a button and whispered something into it. What was she saying? What would happen now? A suspicion started to creep over Delia but another contraction hit her. "Ouwww"

Even though the midwife had told her not to push yet Delia couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too numbing. _Maybe a little push won't hurt…_

As if she could read her thoughts the midwife ended her call and rushed up to Delia.

"No Ma'am, don't push yet! Pushing will only make it more complicated for your babies!"

"But how shall I- "

The door creaked open and two chanseys and a nurse rushed in, pulling a strange looking leather stretcher on rolls along with them. Without any further explanations they grabbed Delia carefully who still fought with contractions and was taken away by the news and lifted her onto the stretcher. As they fastened her onto it Delia started to become even more suspicious about where she would be taken to and the thought truly scared the wits out of her.

_They told me that I can't give birth the natural way. But that means…_ Delia didn't need to end that thought as the nurse confirmed her worst fear.

"We need to do a surgery. You're already very weakened and your children's position is very twisted. There's no way to avoid a cesarean!"

Delia froze in shock for the second time as those words reached her ears. _No!_ It couldn't be! She didn't want a surgery! Since Delia had learned that Giovanni, Kaito and his surgeons had had wanted to cut her baby out of her, kill it the most agonizing way possible, sterilise her, and tell her it was caused by a fall down the stairs or an infection, she had developed a true phobia.

Even though Sayuri had bribed the staff Delia still feared they would somehow take the surgery as an advantage to take her _babies_ (the word still sounded so foreign in her ears) away from her, hurt them, torture them, kill them. She couldn't let that happen! After all she went through to safe her children from their violent ruthless father she surely wouldn't let any harm come to them.

"No! No no no no no!" moaned Delia, struggling against the straps. "Please! I can give birth the natural-"

Delia 's sentence faded into another scream and an oxygen mask was strapped onto her face. Everything was spinning. Out of her fogged eye's corner she saw someone in a green coat approaching her, holding something in his hands. _No! Is that a syringe?_

" Please calm down Madame! Neither you or your babies will benefit from your struggles!"

the only further thing Delia noticed was the stretcher being stopped. Another person in a green cloak approached her stretcher and a very crude light was turned on. _No no no no no!_

Apparently the surgeons noticed her panic. One stepped beside her and tried to reassure her with comforting words.

"Don't worry Madam, you'll only feel a slight prick nothing more! Everything will be alright! It will go well! Your babies will be fine!"

The only thing Delia felt was a needle entering her arm before her world went black.

- 45 minutes later-

Delia felt very dizzy, groggy and uncomfortable. Her world was spinning and the only thing she could see was a mix of green and white. Then an all too familiar female voice broke the maze.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sayuri Azuma who sat on a white wooden stool beside Delia's bed. Moe was bouncing on her mother's lap, making gurgling cooing noises.

"Weak. Tired." mumbled Delia under her breath.

She tried to lift her arm up but winced, her arm was connected to an infusion. She moaned and respired. Slowly but surely she started to regain her senses and comprehend what had happened. There was only one thought spinning through the troubled woman's mind. _Hospital… Blackthorn City… My babies… Cesarean… Oh my Gosh! CESAREAN!_

"I'm sorry! I returned when they were already performing the surgery. The midwife explained everything" ushered Sayuri." That's really strange! Holy shit Delia, you're a proud mother of twins! Of twins!"

That was the first time Delia noticed her flat stomach. Acoording to what she could feel there was a long cicatrice on her abdomen. That could only mean one thing...

"How is -euhm- how are they?" whispered Delia.

Sayuri gnawed on her chapped lips, hesitating. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know , I had to wait outside and Moe needed to be taken care of."

That wasn't a good sign. Sayuri always used to be in control of a situation and knew exactly where everybody was. It somehow rang an alarm bell in the back of her mind. Yet even before Delia could really start worrying her friend patted her shoulder reassuringly with one hand while holding her cooing baby with the other one.

"Don't worry Delia, I'm sure your little ones are fine!"

"Hmm" murmured Delia under her breath.

The Japanese woman sat up and fastened Moe in the carrier that was strapped onto her chest. Then she put on her glasses and crossed the room. She reached out to the doorknob and pressed it down.

"I go and tell the doctor you're awake"

Sayuri pushed open the door revealing a sight that would remain imprinted forever in Delia's mind. The head physician stood in the doorframe, caught off guard, holding a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms.

The medic was clearly surprised and apparently caught during something but Delia only had eyes for the small moving bundle in his arms.

"Ah, Dr Richards. I intended to look for you but it seems like I don't need to! Your patient has woken up so please take her children to her!" said Sayuri.

"Ah, Madam! What a chance! I was on my way here!"

Sayuri quickly rushed over to Delia who locked her gaze onto Dr Richards' arms and helped her to sit up. Delia moaned as let herself sink into the blue pillows, careful not to open the huge stinging cicatrice on her abdomen.

The head physician stepped beside her.

"Here's your little boy!"

Carefully Delia took the tiny bundle in her arms, afraid to hurt her son. She tried to remember her parental classes as she held the small baby the way she had learned and took a closer look at him. A son, just like she had wanted it. Delia carefully touched the baby's cheek with the back of her index finger. As she touched the baby's soft skin a loving smile crept up Delia's lips. A rush of maternal love rushed over her and the fears she had before the surgery were forgotten at once. Finally, after almost nine months of waiting he was there, lying in her arms, peacefully asleep… But after the small moment of utter joy and bliss Delia remembered what the midwife had announced her. "_You're carrying twins" How could I even forget that?_

Where was her other baby? Delia began to fear the worst. There had to be a reason Dr Richards hadn't brought him or her with him too. What was going on? How was it even possible to feel so divided at the same time, to be overwhelmed by love and shivering with fear for another one's life?

"Um, doctor? Could you please tell me, where my other baby is?"

The medic who had been watching Delia along with Sayuri paused and his smile faded.

"I think it's the best to tell you everything." He pointed towards Sayuri "Is she allowed to stay in here?"

"Of course she is."

"Ok" He took a seat on the stool Sayuri had been sitting on a few minutes before.

" As you already know Madam you had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was hidden behind the girl so he wasn't visible on the ultrasound. But-"

He paused again. _No good sign_. Delia prepared herself for the worst.

"Mrs Azuma told me you have been beaten into the stomach. Your daughter was on top, thereby she bore the brunt,"

He lowered his gaze.

"I'm so sorry but there was nothing we could do. She was born asleep."

The world stopped for a moment.

Delia froze in shock. She didn't even feel the tears that started to trickle down her cheeks. The only thing she could think about was her daughter, her child, her baby girl. The girl of whom she hadn't known about, the baby she would never know, the girl she would never hold. Her dead baby girl, her killed baby girl, killed by her own father.

Delia started shaking, hiccupping. She didn't mourn her baby's death with loud cries or desperate screams, she was still too shocked.

"Oh, Delia!" Sayuri rushed over to her sobbing friend, embracing her. "I'm so sorry!"

More tears flew down her cheeks like small waterfalls as she just let go and cried, soaking Sayuri's blouse.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

Puh, that was a tough job! What do you think? The fact that Delia was pregnant with twins will be very important in the upcoming sequel. I got the idea after writing the first three or five chapters. I really do hope it's not too loose!

And once again, sorry for my horrible English!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** I can't even describe how sorry I am guys! Please forgive me! Lots of things occurred in the passed months, things that were utterly exhausting and kept me busy.

Now your patience is (hopefully) paying off. Here's the final chapter of Blood Diamonds!

**One last time (for now): I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue: Looking forward<strong>

**Nine years later:**

"You want your precious cap back?"

"Yes Gary"

"Come and get it!"

"Hey! Give it back!" squealed nine-year old Ash Ketchum and ran off after his newfound friend Gary Oak.

Delia couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the two boys chasing after each other on the green meadows of her uncle's new estate that was illuminated by the setting sun's golden rays. Actually she had intended to leave now but quickly changed her mind as she watched her son playing happily with Gary.

"Seems like you two have gone through a lot Delia!" said Professor Samuel Oak who was sitting on a chair next to his niece. He finished his tea with one final sip and placed his cup on the wooden table. The famous researcher stood up and proceeded to pick up the tablet but was interrupted by Delia.

"Ah no Samuel, let me do this!"

"Alright"

Lost in thoughts about the earlier conversation Delia picked up the small tray and went into the kitchen. As she and her uncle had sat together while Ash and Gary were playing, each of them had had a lot to tell, especially Delia. After all they hadn't seen each other for nearly ten years and Samuel had feared his niece to be dead after he had returned from the research conference and found out that his laboratory had been robbed and Delia was nowhere to be found.

She had only contacted Samuel once during her time with Giovanni. It had been a mere call from a telephone booth and she did it only as she knew that her uncle wasn't at his laboratory due to an important research conference. The reason for this unusual phone call was that the Professor wouldn't be able to answer and Delia only was allowed to tell Samuel that she was fine and alive.

Now they had sat together the entire afternoon and Delia had told him everything. She had started with her abduction, continued with the courtship of her and Giovanni, their marriage, their relationship's sudden downfall, her flight with Sayuri, Ash's birth and their constant flight. It was understandable that Samuel had been quite shocked after hearing about his niece's story.

"Danila would have murdered me for letting this happen to you!" was the only thing he had said as he shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Naturally Delia had reassured him that it hadn't been his fault.

There was just one thing Delia hadn't mentioned- Ash's deceased twin sister. Sayuri and the doctor were the only ones who knew about the little girl whose life had ended before it had begun. Even after all those years she couldn't forget her daughter, the child she never knew because of her selfish husband who was responsible for her little girl's death.

Some nights Delia cried into her pillow, overwhelmed with sorrow, overwhelmed with feelings of guilt_._

_I should have noticed Giovanni's true intentions, I should have protected her…_ those were the thoughts spinning through her head, ringing in her ears like a constant mantra.

Some nights Delia dreamed of her daughter, of her voice, her laughter, her looks, everything that _would_ have been.

Sometimes those dreams were comforting and somehow soothing. But some nights those dreams yielded deep sorrow and grief. Then Delia would cry a lot, soaking her pillows, clutching the one thing she had kept thorough the years as a keepsake – a small pink baby blanket with white stripes.

As Delia had bought some baby clothes and furniture almost ten years ago she had focused on gender-free things but the small blanket was the only thing she had deliberately bought for a girl. Although Delia had hoped for a boy she also would have cherished and adored a daughter.

Another reminder was the fine embroidery on the small piece of fabric. It was an elegantly sewn red lettering forming the name Elisa, that's how she had wanted to name her daughter. She had sewn it onto the blanket after Ash was born, trying to find some comfort in her actions.

However her daughter's death caused Delia to be even more grateful that Ash was alive and healthy.

And surprisingly the odds had been in the small family's favour over the past years.

It hadn't been easy. The passed years had consisted of moving around different towns and different regions, changing their names, identities and looks countless times.

It had been difficult for both of them, especially for Ash. Even though he had gotten used to changing names and looks after the fourth time it was very difficult for him to make friends and to accustom himself to new surroundings and a new school. It was often the case that Ash had barley befriended a few urchins and settled in his new class when his mother decided to quit the town because she had sighted a few Team Rocket grunts. Then they would leave their flat behind, pack their things and leave the town the same night with the first train ticket Delia could get in her hands. With the help of Sayuri's influence it had always been very easy to find an apartment. Delia and Ash were also used to makeovers and constantly changing identities with Sayuri's help. There were at least six different passports with different identities in her drawer. And those were from the last two years…

But during all those years they hadn't been discovered. Because of this Delia had started to feel overprotective and ask herself if she hadn't developed a "small" paranoia. But Delia didn't want to even imagine what would have happened if she hadn't been extremely careful. Maybe Giovanni gave up looking for me? After all, nine years have passed! was what had spun through her troubled mind for countless nights as she had contemplated starting a new life in Pallet Town. It had been very strange to take her maiden name and buy a house to stay permanently. Of course Ash had been enthusiastic. At long last he could stay in a town and make friends he didn't need to leave behind after a couple of months.

It hadn't been very easy for them but at least they had each other. In the moment of his birth Ash had become her everything. She cherished seeing him grow up, share precious moments with him and listen to his needs and problems without complaining.

She had known he would ask about his father someday and when he finally did it at the age of three she had simply told her son that his Dad was on a Pokemon journey. He had believed her. That was relieving yet scaring for his mother.

_What if he wants to find his father one day? What if he wants to go on a Pokemon journey himself?_

Delia already knew the answer although she didn't like it. _Yes, certainly he will_

Ash had often told her that it was his biggest dream to become a Pokemon Master one day. She really wanted to lock him in his room and keep him away from any contact if that meant he would never meet his father. But she didn't want to be like her mother. Delia didn't want to lock her son up and shut him away from any contact with the outside world. As a child she had suffered a lot from the lack of social contact, she would never even think about doing this to her son!

Nothing in her house suggested her marriage with the most feared crime lord in Kanto and Jotho. Only a few photos that she kept in the back of her nightstand's drawer were a reminder of those few blissful years she had spent with Giovanni. It would be a lie to say that Delia wouldn't miss him, she often longed for her husband. Especially long lonely nights were very torturous. When she didn't cry herself silently to sleep and managed to get a few hours of slumber she was plagued by bizarre dreams.

But that wasn't important compared to her son's safety and health. If she gave in her constant longing for her husband and end up returning into his embrace he wouldn't hesitate a second to end Ash's life.

That was the reason Delia never even thought about returning to Giovanni. A long time ago he had been everything she cared about, now her priority was their son. This was a fact Giovanni would absolutely hate. After all it had been what he had feared and noticed during her pregnancy and it had driven him to madness. The man she once loved had been no more.

Delia sighed, she didn't know what their life in Pallet Town was going to be like. Even though she hoped for a safe peaceful future she couldn't predict what awaited her and Ash.

But one thing was for sure. Her son would never ever become his father.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><span><strong>To be continued in another story<strong>

The sequel which will be called **"Crimson Butterflies"** is coming but it will take a very long time. I will have to adjust myself to my new life in Chile first before continuing my FF. But I will draw my writing through, so don't worry!

I am so grateful for everyone who read this story. As I began writing it I had thought "This is ridiculous, don't fool yourself!" And now I have finished my first fanfic ever! It's also great for me that despite me being a German teenager I managed to write an entire story in English (with more or less correct grammar and spelling…)

**Special thanks go to my lovely reviewers and supporters**

**(please contact me in case I forgot somebody):**

-BelieverofManyThings

-Slytherson

-PrussiaRox

-Rocketlord6485

-Axletia Rosonetis

-Dark

-Bloodred 321

-27dayz

-nyislandersgirl

-Nafa-tali

and other anonymous reviewers!

**Thank you so much for your support guys! You're awesome!**

**Vielen Dank für alles!**


End file.
